Happily Ever After Is Hard
by Gurgigurl
Summary: SEQUEL TO ME AND EMILY! Someone is trying to murder Ginny, and the only suspect the Ministry has is...Draco. Can the Malfoy family fix this, and can they find out who is really trying to tear their family apart again. Rated for language and violence
1. Chapter 1: Life After I Do

Chapter One: Life after I Do

Six months after the trial and the wedding the lives of the Malfoy family had not changed much. Everyone was happier than they ever thought they could be. The family was thriving in every possible way; Draco and Ginny were happy and in love, Emily was surrounded by a safe, adoring, and close family, Uriel and Blaise were busy playing the dating game while Blaise tried to figure out when to make his next move, and Narcissa was in France letting her children live their own lives while she kept an eye on them from a distance.

Blaise had been enjoying a boom in his practice after his triumph over Harry Potter. It really surprised all of them because they had been expecting a backlash from all of the Harry Potter lovers. The backlash had really been minimal, at least so far it had been. There was still a good majority of people who stood behind their fallen idol, but most of the Wizarding world realized that the evidence was all there and Harry Potter was no longer the person that the public wanted him to be.

Draco continued his work as a Healer at St. Mongo's but he was promoted to a special post. He was now head of the assault and battery ward in the hospital. It was a place where any abused husband, wife, girlfriend, boyfriend, child, or anyone suffering from abuse could come to seek help. They tended to wounds, both physical and psychological. Draco realized how much he liked to help people back onto their feet, and what he had gone through with Ginny gave him very good insight into other people's problems. He was there to listen and be supportive just as much as he was to heal.

Uriel resigned from her job with Gringotts as a Curse Breaker. Now that she had Blaise, and wasn't just trying to get away from bonding time with Narcissa all the time she realized how much she liked being home instead of jetting off to any location where she was needed. She loved her family more than words and after a few months of just spending time with them all she became conscious that she couldn't be one of those women who was content to sit around and do nothing, and she realized that right around the same time Ginny had.

When Ginny was still married to Harry Potter she was so focused on hiding the evidence of her abuse, on keeping Emily safe, that she had never even tried to have a job. Now that she had a new life, a real life, she was getting bored easily. She loved being a mother, and a wife, but she was not Narcissa Malfoy; she could not just sit around and spend money and contribute nothing to her life with Draco. So she and Uri put their heads together and started their own business.

After planning Ginny's wedding and Emily's birthday party the Malfoy daughter recognized her love of party planning, and when she and Ginny teamed up to plan Draco's 27th surprise birthday party, Ginny realized that she loved to plan parties as well. So the two Malfoy women started their own party planning business which had really taken off. They were becoming the go two girls if you wanted an amazing party even if you didn't have the budget of a Malfoy.

So everyone in the odd little family was happy. They had big family dinners with all the Malfoy's and the Weasley's every Sunday, Emily was safe, and happy, it seemed like everything was going to come up roses for everyone. But that is usually when life decides to turn on you…when you are at your happiest. And boy did life turn on that unsuspecting family…oh did it ever.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Emily, please let's go back it looks like rain."

"Mommy," the little girl protested. "We live in England…it always looks like rain."

Uriel tried to hide her laughter. "Mind your mother Emily; we don't want to get stuck out here in the rain."

Emily huffed but got back on her pony none the less. With a few waves of their wands Ginny and Uri had cleaned up their afternoon tea, and they mounted their own horses as well. They trio began to ride back in the growing gloom.

"I don't like the look of those clouds," Uri said as they finally got back to the stables and put their horses away.

Ginny finished putting the horses tack away with a wave of her wand and looked out the doors to the stable as well. "We better get inside before the sky decides to start opening up on us."

They all walked as quickly as they could back up to the manor. Emily retreated to her own room to play and maybe take a nap and Ginny and Uri went to the room that served as their office and lounge for perspective clients. Mitzi was laying out tea for the two women when they entered.

"Thank you Mitzi," Uriel said as she sat down. "Please go and make sure that Miss Emily doesn't want a snack."

The little elf nodded and with a crack was gone.

"So," Ginny opened their appointment book. "We don't have any clients scheduled for today or tomorrow, in fact we don't have anyone book until this time next week. That's odd we've been so busy and now…"

"We have free time for the first time in months," Uri laughed at her sister in law as she sipped her tea. "Maybe we can all take a little trip as a family."

Ginny smiled. "That would be nice. It is close to your anniversary with Blaise."

"Eight months isn't really an important anniversary Gin," Uriel tried to tell her. "Unless you know something that I don't, and Blaise is planning to give me something small, shiny, and attached to a very large commitment."

Ginny smiled. "I don't know why you are so afraid of Blaise proposing, or of getting married. You love him don't you?"

"Of course I love him," Uriel assured her best friend. "And I want to marry him, but not until I know that we can last. If we get bored with each other after a year, I want to know before we both get in too deep and get hurt."

Ginny snorted. "As if you and Blaise could ever be boring, or get bored with each other."

The two women laughed and continued to talk as they finished up their tea. Before they knew it Draco was walking through the door to their lounge.

"Good evening family," Draco greeted them both warmly.

He gave Ginny a deep kiss as Uri poured her brother a cup of tea.

"So how was your day my love?" Ginny asked, as she saw the tension drain from her husband's body.

"It was the same as always," Draco took a sip of his tea. "I thought it would get easier to see all of these abused people parade through my ward, but it doesn't. I thought because I wasn't emotionally invested in all of these people I wouldn't want to hurt whoever hurt them, but I do."

"You were hurt too Draco," his sister reminded him. "This isn't only because of what you went through with Ginny and Emily; it's about what you went through because of me, what you yourself went through."

Ginny brushed his hair back out of his face. "You wouldn't have taken this job if you didn't think you could handle it. You are making a difference to these people, to all of them. Sometimes just knowing that someone is there on the other side of the dark cloud can be all the difference. You helped Emily and I more than words could ever describe and even if you didn't love me you would have done it. I know that for years you struggled with yourself and wondered why you couldn't just do what was expected of you and become a Death Eater, but I knew the answer all along."

"What is the answer Gin?" Draco asked kissing her hand.

"It is because you can't hurt anyone, not really. Sure you can be mean or even petty, but you could never hurt anyone. You were hurt so much in your life; you've been through so much pain that you don't want to see anyone else hurt." Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

Draco looked down, and began to look all over, as if he had just misplaced something.

"What are you looking for?" Ginny asked him.

"My balls," he told her. "I had them a second ago and then you spoke and I lost them."

Ginny and Uri both laughed at him, knowing that even if he wasn't a horrible person capable of hurting anyone, he was still Draco.

A few hours later Blaise came into the room with Emily in his arms.

"Hey, I found this cute little girl wandering around the hallway," Blaise put Emily down in Draco's arms. "Can we keep her?"

Emily threw her arms around Draco's neck. "Daddy you wouldn't let Uncle Blaise throw me out would you?"

Draco smiled at her, it never failed to stop his heart and make him melt when he heard Emily call him Daddy.

"Never in a million years my darling girl," Draco assured her.

It always made Ginny so happy seeing how their family had grown closer, and became as close knit as the Weasley's had ever been. A little while later they all sat down to dinner.

"So," Ginny spoke up. "Are we doing anything special for your anniversary Blaise? Uri-ouch!"

Ginny leaned down to rub her shin while Emily and Draco laughed.

"We'll actually have to wait to celebrate until later Gin," Blaise told Ginny. "Uriel, Draco, and I have to go over to France to see Narcissa."

"I could come with you," Ginny offered. "The four of us could go out afterwords."

"That isn't necessary Gin," Draco kissed her hand. "Mother has a few things in her will that she needs looked at and changed that involve Uri and I, and we need our lawyer there. Who knows how long it could take, you shouldn't have to sit and wait for us."

Ginny's face fell. "Well Emily is already going to stay with my parents for the weekend, so I suppose that we can do something tomorrow."

"I promise that we will do something tomorrow," Uri promised. "You know Mother, when she wants something she gets it."

Ginny felt like she wasn't being told something, but she knew better than to argue or worry. Nothing stayed secret in this family for long, Ginny would find out from Draco soon enough. After Dinner was over Draco, Uriel and Blaise left, and Ginny took Emily over to the Burrow.

After she dropped Emily off, Ginny headed over to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things. She stopped by the store to see George and as she was leaving she saw a telltale head of blond hair.

"Draco?" she called out to him. "How did you know I would be here? Are Uri and Blaise here t-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because the man in front of her turned and aimed a killing curse right at her. Thankfully her years of wartime training made her ready and the curse missed her by a few inches, she was however thrown backwards with the force of the curse. As she hit the ground all she saw was the blond man disappearing into the quickly growing crowd rushing to help her.

"Draco? What the Hell is going on?" Ginny wondered, as people crowded around her. "Someone catch that man."

But her cries fell on deaf ears, as she began to lose consciousness all she could think was "how could I let this happen again…no Draco would never hurt me."

But if that was true…then what in the world was going on?

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

So here is my first chapter of my Me and Emily sequel. Don't hate me, I just wanted to get the ball rolling and get everyone interested. I am so glad I can continue this series, and I am so glad to be back. Strap yourself in kids, this one is going to be a bumpy ride.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises All Around

Chapter 2: Surprises All Around

Draco Malfoy was miserable, and he had been for three weeks. He was the only suspect in the attempted murder of his wife. No matter how much he swore, and begged and pleaded they would not believe him. He had been arrested at St. Mongo's when he went there to make sure Ginny was alright. Ron Weasley made the arrest; he promised his sister that he would take care of Draco as best he could.

Ginny swore up and down that it had not been Draco, but yet she couldn't find a face or any features other than platinum blonde hair in her mind. Blaise had been doing his best to get his friend out of Azkaban but so far Kingsley refused. He would not release Draco until he had an alibi.

The whole Malfoy family was doing their best, Ginny tried to keep things as normal as possible, she went to visit Draco every day while Uri kept Emily occupied. Ginny had told her daughter that her father was away on business. She didn't think there was any reason to upset Emily after everything she had already been through. When Ginny came home Uriel and Blaise would go to Azkaban to be with Draco.

The first thing that anyone said or suspected was Harry Potter, but Kingsley quickly squashed that idea. Harry Potter was being very carefully monitored, and he had at least four people who had seen him every hour. All of his therapists said he was doing well, becoming a new man. Blaise hated how up against the wall he felt.

"I'm a failure," he groaned rubbing his eyes.

Blaise and Uriel were on their way to Kingsley's office to plead with him again. Draco was at the Ministry for another interview and now was the perfect time. Uriel and Blaise were still trying to convince him to tell Kingsley where he had been, and what he had done while the attack on Ginny had happened.

"You are not," Uriel stopped him, placing her hand on his cheek. "You are just stressed, and you haven't been sleeping, and you are driving yourself insane."

"Why aren't you driving yourself insane?" Blaise asked with a little more ice in his voice than he intended. "He is your brother, your baby brother, as you like to call him Uriel. Why am I tearing my hair out while you are Ms. Calm, cool, and collected?"

Uriel stepped away from her boyfriend and kept walking. "I thought I had to be strong for my family. I am not pulling my hair out because Ginny needs me, and Emily needs me, and my mother needs me. I can't afford to be the one to lose it. I thought you needed me too, but I'll just let you drive yourself insane."

Blaise regretted his words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Everyone had been walking on egg shells for the past two weeks, and it had only served to fray nerves, and shorten tempers.

"Uri-" Blaise tried.

"Forget it," she told him, reaching Kingsley's door and knocking.

Blaise could have kicked himself. Kingsley told them to come in and the two of them swept into the office. They saw Draco sitting there already and it took everything Uri had to stay strong.

"I know why you are here Blaise," Kingsley spoke before Blaise even had a chance. "And I will tell you again, that unless you can give me an alibi I cannot release Draco."

"Ginny isn't pressing charges; the Weasley family is not pressing charges either, so why is Draco even being detained?"

"Because Mr. Zabini," Kingsley looked at him. "I am charged with keeping the peace and order in the Wizarding world. The Weasley's are friends of mine and Ginny just got free of one lunatic, if she has married another one she should get out now."

"I would never in a million years hurt Ginny," Draco spoke for the first time since Uri and Blaise entered. "You know that Kingsley."

"I know that Draco," Kingsley agreed. "But unless you know who did it, can give me something, or tell me an iron clad alibi as to your whereabouts, I cannot help you."

"Minister," Blaise spoke again. "I would like to speak to you privately, and let Uriel speak to her brother alone; I think she might be able to talk some sense into him."

"Follow me Mr. Zabini," Kingsley got up. "Mr. Malfoy can't leave this room unless accompanied by myself or his guard so he and Uriel can speak here."

Blaise and Kingsley left the room and Uriel turned to her brother.

"What in the hell is your problem?" Uriel turned to Draco. "All this would be over if you would just let us tell Kingsley what happened that night."

"No," Draco was as adamant as ever. "He doesn't need to know. It was a private matter and it is going to stay as such."

"And what if telling Kingsley is the only way for you to get back to Ginny and Emily? Will you really rot here while your family needs you Draco?" Uri really hated the Malfoy stubbornness.

Draco could tell that something was wrong with his sister; something more than just what was going on with him.

"What's wrong Uri?" Draco asked.

"What is wrong with me has nothing to do with anything right now Draco," Uri couldn't believe he wanted to talk about this. "Do you realize where you are, what is going on? What is wrong with me does not matter right now."

"Of course it does," Draco tried to talk some sense into her.

"Well Draco if you must know Blaise and I have been at each other's throats for the past two weeks. What is happening isn't only affecting you. I have seen you every day since you've been in Azkaban and what have you done? Pout, brood, and mope around feeling sorry for yourself. I hate to break it to you but this is not just about you Draco Malfoy. Our Mother cannot even mention you without crying, Ginny has been lying to Emily about where you are, and Emily keeps asking, wondering why her dad isn't home anymore. Ginny and I have all but stopped working, Blaise and I have been up all night, every night, trying to figure out what to do, but we hardly speak to each other during the day. All our lives have been uprooted, not just yours."

Draco hung his head. "I'm sorry; I just don't want to put my family in jeopardy. I need to be able to protect everyone."

Uriel sighed and let the anger, and tension drain out of her body. "I know you do Draco, we all want to keep our family safe, but you sitting in a jail cell day after day is not helping. What if the person who tried to hurt Ginny tries again? What if Blaise and I are not there when something happens? We need you."

Draco sat with his head in his hands and tried to look at things from everyone else's point of view. He had a wife and a daughter who looked to him, who had already been through a major upheaval in the last year and didn't need another one in the form of an absent father. He could just imagine what the Weasley family must think. Ginny had promised him that no one suspected him; that her family believed him, but Draco knew that without another suspect things looked bad. For a moment or two he seriously thought about telling Kingsley where he had been the night that Ginny was attacked. If he did then it would mean losing the upper hand, losing the extra protection, and possibly letting someone in who could be dangerous. It wasn't that Draco didn't trust Kingsley; he didn't trust the world surrounding Kingsley. The war may have been over but the Ministry was still corrupt and not the place to be telling secrets.

"Let me think about it," Draco finally told his sister. "Let me sleep on it, and then you, Blaise and I will decide what is best for our family."

Uriel smiled. "That's all I ask."

That moment Draco's guard came back into the room, it was time for him to go back to Azkaban. The Ministry had stopped using Dementors to guard the prison so it was a little less menacing, but still quite a fearsome thing to think about. After her brother was gone Uriel waited for Blaise to come back. All she wanted to do was go home, soak in a tub and try to forget the horrible turn her life had taken. She hated seeing her brother in such pain, being kept away from his family for something that he had not done. She hated seeing Ginny, who was the sister she had always wanted, beside herself missing the man she loved. She hated having to lie to Emily, she hated pretending like everything was okay but she knew that Emily would crumble if she knew what was going on with Draco.

Most of all she hated what all of this was doing to her and Blaise. She didn't think that their relationship would last much longer if something didn't give. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about that, losing Blaise would kill her as much as losing Draco was killing Ginny. It had taken years for Uriel to let anyone into her life, even after she found her family and became a Malfoy again. She had never really dated while she was in school, or after words. She was too afraid that something bad would happen. Then Blaise walked into her life and she thought that maybe he was someone she could let in, but even then she resisted. It took years for her to finally give in, and now she could lose him, and that thought alone scared her more then she could say.

It was then that Blaise entered Kingsley's office and saw Uri sitting there crying. Their spat only minutes ago was forgotten and Blaise was on his knees beside her in a second.

"What's wrong Angel?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I know you didn't mean what you said earlier. We have done nothing but argue or ignore each other when we're not trying to find a way to help get Draco out of Azkaban. I don't want to lose you and my brother."

"Hey now," Blaise soothed her, running his free hand through her hair. "Things have been rough for all of us. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I know that you have had to be strong your whole life, that you are worried but are masking it because you worry about others before yourself."

Blaise lifted her eyes to meet his. "And I promise you, that you will never lose me. Nothing will ever make me leave you."

"How can you be sure?"

Blaise laughed a little. "Do you remember the first day I met Emily, when I told you that one day you would give in to the Zabini charm?"

Uri gave him a watery smile. "And I said on that day Blaise the world as we know it will end."

Blaise nodded, very nervous all of a sudden. "Well this is sure as hell not how I wanted to do this, but the world is absolutely coming down around us, so…"

Blaise prepositioned himself on one knee and pulled out a small box. "Uri I love you more than I could possibly say. I never thought that I would want to get married, but then you snuck your way right into my heart. I know that this is the wrong time, but if this is what it takes to make you realize that I will never leave you then I am more than happy to do it now."

He opened the box to revel a beautiful green diamond ring surrounded by smaller white diamonds. Uriel gasped.

"Uriel Allegra Van Alan Malfoy, will you marry me?"

Uri was still crying, but not for the same reason she had been before. She was speechless for the first time in her life.

"This is so inappropriate, and ill timed," she smiled.

"And so unromantic, and so…us," Blaise laughed.

Uriel was silent for another moment or two, before she nodded her head. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Blaise I will marry you."

Blaise took the ring out of the box and slide it on Uriel's finger, unable to keep the smile off of his face. When the ring was finally in place he kissed her finger where it lay. He then pulled Uri to her feet and kissed her properly.

They finally broke apart. "Let's go home." Blaise said.

Uri nodded. "Let's go tell Ginny and Emily. If anything could put a smile on Gin's face it would be this. She was right, and you know how much Ginny loves to be right."

Blaise laughed yet again, and took his fiancée's hand leading her out of the Ministry so they could go back home.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

When Blaise and Uri finally got back to the Manor everything was quiet.

"Ginny? Emily? Where are you? Blaise and I have some exciting news," Uri called out.

No one answered so they climbed the stairs, wands already in their hands. Ginny was not in their lounge, or the kitchen, or the conservatory, so they went looking for Emily. Luckily they found her in her room playing with Mitzi, and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Emily," Uri scooped her niece up into a hug. "Where were you hiding, you scared Uncle Blaise and I to death."

"I'm sorry Aunt Uri," Emily hugged her aunt back. "Mommy said she wasn't feeling well so she went to take a nap. She sent Mitzi up here to play with me until she feels better."

Uri looked up and met Blaise's eye, they both felt the same worry come over them.

"Uri," Blaise spoke to her calmly. "Stay here we're just going to see how your mum is feeling."

He and Uri began to walk out of the room.

"Mitzi, stay here until either Blaise or I come to get Emily," Uri ordered her House Elf.

Once they had calmly exited Emily's room the couple all but sprinted to the other end of the Manor where Draco and Ginny's room was. They burst into it not even bothering to knock. Ginny was not asleep, or in bed at all.

"Gin?" Blaise called out.

"I'm in here," her voice came from the bathroom.

Blaise and Uri rushed in to see Ginny on the floor of the bathroom, pale, sweaty and looking very sick. Uriel was on her knees next to her sister in a second.

"What's wrong?" Uri asked, brushing Ginny's hair out of her face.

Ginny just continued to cry. "I've been sick like this every day for the past few weeks."

Comprehension dawned on Uriel. "Ginny….no."

"What's wrong?" Blaise was still in the dark.

"Have you-" Uri started.

"I'm too afraid," Ginny told her honestly. "Uri can you?"

"Ginny," Uriel was hesitant.

"Please," Ginny all but begged. "I can't even keep my hand steady.

"What is going on?" Blaise asked as Uri got to her feet.

Uri held her wand, her hand shaking slightly. She pointed it at Ginny's stomach. "_Infantia Revelio. _"

The room was silent as the spell worked, it settled into Ginny's stomach as a bright white light. It moved around for a moment or two before it glowed a brilliant blue color. Ginny had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Well?" she asked.

"Gin," Uriel could hardly find her voice. "You're pregnant."

Ginny had longed to hear those words since she and Draco had found each other again. They had wanted another child, but they knew it would take time, and now it had happened, just when it shouldn't have.

"It's a boy," Blaise's voice tried to sound happy, but he failed.

Ginny continued to sob, and both Uri and Blaise crouched down next to her trying to offer her any comfort that they could. So many things were going wrong, but God only knew that they would be there for each other through hell and back.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

So here is chapter two...please no one kill me. I have to keep you all reading, and the only way to do that is by pulling you in. Next chapter will be very interesting and informative. We will find out what Dracos alibi is, he will find out that Ginny is pregnant, and many other fun things. Please leave me a review, they really do keep me going. Also if anyone is interested you can look at Uri's engagement ring here .com/Green_Diamonds-4.00ct_VS1_Green_Diamond_Engagement_Ring_18k_


	3. Chapter 3: You Ain't Got No Alibi

Chapter 3: You Ain't Got No Alibi

Ginny, Uriel and Blaise collected themselves after a while, knowing that they couldn't hide, or be scared forever. When they finally did gather their wits about them, they grabbed Emily and apparated over to the Burrow. They found that George and Arthur were away for a father son bonding trip, something that George's therapist suggested, but Ron and Hermione were there. They sat down and broke the news to the family, knowing that Ginny would need all the support she could get in the coming weeks.

"What are we going to do?" Molly asked over her tea.

"Well the first step is to tell Draco," Hermione pointed out. "And then after Draco I guess Narcissa will want to be informed."

"I know," Ginny ran her hands through her hair, "but I don't want to tell him while he is in jail, and right now my Mother-In-Law is the least of my problems."

"Gin, just please let us-" Ron tried to persuade his sister.

Ginny couldn't take much more. "Look I know what you're all trying to do, and I appreciate it but this is something I need to do on my own. If Draco cooperates like you think he will then he will be home in no time and I will get to tell him the news myself. Now I am going to bed, this day has been horrible, and I just want to wake up to a new one."

Molly stood up like she was going to go with her, Ginny held up her hand.

"Mum, please I just want to be alone right now."

Molly sat back down and the assembled group watched Ginny ascend the stairs to her old childhood bedroom where Emily was already asleep. As soon as she was gone Uri let out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding in.

"This has really been a horrible day," Uri rubbed her temple.

"It hasn't been totally horrible," Blaise tried to subtly remind her, picking up her left hand.

"Blaise," Uri said in a warning tone, hiding her hand under the table again. "Not now."

Ron pointed at Uri. "Is that what I think it was?"

"Ron, don't worry about it," Uriel tried to get off the subject.

"Uri," Hermione pulled the older girls hand up to revel the ring. "You don't have to hide that just because of what has happened with Ginny, and Draco, and this whole mess."

"This happened before we knew Ginny was pregnant," Uri told them. "Blaise just asked me this afternoon."

Blaise shrugged his shoulders."I just thought that with the way things seem to go for our family, I would propose before something else happens to us."

Ron clapped Blaise on the back. "Congratulations Blaise."

Molly and Hermione gushed over Uriel's ring, and then after their brief moment of happiness, they remembered why they were all sitting there, having these problems.

"Are you two sure that you can't tell us where Draco was when Ginny got attacked?" Molly asked again.

Uri sighed. "Molly if we could tell you, we would."

"Are hands are, quite literally, tied on the matter," Blaise added. "a matter of life and death."

For a moment the room was silent, and then all of a sudden Hermione's eyes lit up in comprehension.

"Hermione," Uri put her hand up realizing that the younger women now knew. "Don't say anything please."

"Uriel, you have to get Draco to tell Kingsley," Hermione told her. "That will get Draco free in a heartbeat."

Blaise shook his head. "Now you see why we can't tell anyone."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "I guess he made you two promise…in the…"

Hermione stopped not knowing how to phrase it and still keep the secret. Uri and Blaise knew what she meant and they both nodded.

"What is going on?" Ron wondered still in the dark.

"When the time I right, I promise that we will tell you all, exactly what happened that night. We will tell you where the three of us were, why we weren't with Ginny, why she didn't know the truth, everything and anything we will tell you." Uri promised.

Molly, Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Well," Uri stood. "We better, get home, we'll see Ginny and Emily tomorrow."

"Don't be silly," Molly waved her hand. "You two will stay here for tonight, and we'll all have breakfast tomorrow, and then you can go see Draco while we keep Emily."

Molly left Uriel and Blaise to themselves, but Ron and Hermione stayed with them.

"So if Hermione has figured it out, why can't she tell me," Ron said as they all settled into the living room with their tea.

"Because," Hermione turned to Ron. "It isn't my place. If the reason for all the secrecy is what I think it is then it is best left alone. This is something that will be told to us when the time is right and no sooner."

Ron sighed. "I'm just worried about Ginny. She has already been through so much and now this. What if Draco did do it?"

"Ronald!" Hermione warned him.

"It's okay Hermione," Uri waved the young women off. "It isn't his fault that he thinks that. We can't tell you all where we were, we can't tell you what happened until Draco lets us, so I can't blame Ron for thinking that maybe Draco did do it."

Blaise nodded. "Tomorrow you all will know what happened, and we will clear Draco's name."

"I'm sorry," Ron ran a hand through his hair. "I know Draco wouldn't hurt Ginny. He has proved himself time and time again I'm just worried about Ginny, and Emily, and now a new baby as well."

"It's a boy," Uri tried to sound happy again. "Emily is going to have a little brother."

The four of them became silent for a few more minutes before Ron and Hermione excused themselves to go to bed and Blaise and Uri were left alone again.

Blaise waved his wand and transfigured two of the chairs into beds. He knew that Molly wouldn't look kindly on the two of them in the same bed, and he really didn't want to have Molly catch them either.

Uri lay down. "Please tell me that everything is going to be okay, even if you have to lie to me, just say that all this will work out."

Blaise knelt down next to her, brushing her fair hair out of her eyes with a gentle caress.

"Everything is going to be okay," Blaise told her. "And that isn't a lie. Even if we can't see it now, everything will be okay. Draco will see reason, the three of us will go to Kingsley tomorrow and he will be home with us and Ginny and Emily before we know it. It has just been a very long past few weeks without him, and all this strain hasn't made anything any easier, but I promise everything will be okay."

Uriel smiled at him as she yawned and closed her eyes. "I am so glad that your mine."

Blaise leaned down and kissed her forehead gently as she drifted off. "And I will be yours for the rest of our lives."

Blaise lay down on the transfigured bed next to her and was soon asleep despite the ocean of issues churning around in his head.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco lay alone in his cell, blissfully unaware of what was going on with his wife, his sister, and his best friend. He looked around the bleak cell he had been sequestered in for the past few weeks. As far as Azkaban went it was a nice cell, more like a bad hotel room then a prision. It had a decent bed, and couch, and a fireplace for prisoners to take Floo calls when they were allowed. The rest of the day had been filled with quiet contemplation of his whole position. Draco had already made up his mind that he was going to tell Kingsley just where he had been. At this point it couldn't hurt anyone, and maybe once they told Kingsley they could go back and fix what would be broken.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Malfoy," his guard called. "You have a Floo call, and we were told by Kingsley to let you take it."

The dormant fire in Draco's cell roared to life, and much to Draco's surprise his mother's head popped through the flames.

"Hello Draco."

Draco was very taken aback. "I didn't know you still knew I was living Mother."

"I know I should have Flooed or visited you sooner," Narcissa looked down. "But you in Azkaban just brought back a whole lot of unpleasant memories having to do with your father."

"Thank you Mother," Draco walked away from the fire place toward his bed and sat down. "Now if you would excuse me I have a good deal on my mind."

"Are you going to tell Kingsley?" Narcissa asked.

"As soon as Uriel and Blaise get here tomorrow," Draco assured her. "I can't tell anything unless they are both present."

"I don't think you should," Narcissa told him honestly. "If you tell Kingsley then all of that extra protection on both Ginny and Emily will go out the window."

"Well luckily I don't really care about your opinion on the matter Mother," Draco said bluntly. "And I will be able to protect my wife and daughter a lot better once I get out of here tomorrow so your worries while touching, if not very late, are falling on deaf ears and are unnecessary."

"I wish you would listen to reason," Narcissa was getting a little frustrated and very hurt. "Sometimes I think you didn't just get your fathers eyes but his personality quirks as well."

"I never want to be likened to my father whether it is around the eyes or the heart Mother," Draco sprang up off his bed.

"Your Father was willing to do whatever it took to protect his family too Draco," Narcissa reminded him.

"No Mother," Draco corrected her. "My Father was willing to do whatever it took to protect himself, and if he just happened to help you or I in the process then that was just a bonus."

"I don't want my son rotting away in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit!"

"Well then telling Kingsley about the spell is the only way," Draco was getting closer to the fireplace with every word. "You can't have it both ways Mother. I can't be free without telling Kingsley where I was when Ginny was attacked. I know that your privileged life has led you to believe that you can get whatever you want, but you can't. You either want me here in jail and Ginny and Emily safe or you want me to talk to Kingsley and come home. Which is it Mother?"

"You should know the answer to that Draco."

"Well you've kind of been sending me some mixed messages Mrs. Malfoy."

"Draco," Narcissa's voice was very icy at this point. "You cannot treat me this way, I am still your mother."

"Well then you should have decided to act like it before now," Draco answered just as icily. "If you really want to be useful tell my sister and Blaise I want them to meet me at the Ministry the second that Kingsley gets in the office."

Narcissa didn't respond she just nodded and was gone from Draco's fire.

"If that conversation is any indication of how this day is going to go, then it is going to be a very very long day," Draco said out loud to himself.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

A few hours later Uriel and Blaise were waiting for Draco outside Kingsley's office. Narcissa hadn't said much to the couple except what Draco had asked her to say. Uri could tell that her mother was in a bit of a snit so she didn't mention her engagement despite Blaise's encouragement to tell her mother.

"You didn't as my mother for permission?" Uri had wondered.

"No," Blaise admitted. "I asked Draco a week before the attack on Ginny, and he gave me his blessing."

"Well you know my mother, he need to make sure that she will give us her blessing as well."

Right now neither of them was worried about Narcissa, they were waiting for Draco so they could get this over with. Almost as if on cue Draco rounded the corner with his guard in tow, and they were ushered into Kingsley's office.

"Now," the Minister said looking at the three of them. "I understand there is something you all want to tell me."

"Yes," Draco spoke. "I can give you my alibi along with three witnesses who were there in the room with me."

"Continue Draco," Kingsley was looking intently at him.

"The night Ginny was attacked I was in the Black Manor in Champagne-Ardenne. My mother, my sister, and Blaise Zabini were all there with me."

"What were you doing there Draco," Kingsley wondered. "Being in once place isn't enough. I need a way to prove that you were there and not attacking your wife."

Draco hesitated.

"Draco, this is the only way," Uri reminded him.

"I was there making an Unbreakable Vow with Uriel and Blaise," Draco finally said. "Narcissa Malfoy was our bonder and witness."

Kingsley was taken aback, clearly not expecting an alibi like that to come out of Draco's mouth.

"What was the Unbreakable Vow about Draco?"

"I made both Uriel and Blaise vow, that if I were to ever put Ginny or Emily in danger, that if I was to do something that could or would cause them harm, that my sister or Blaise would remove me themselves. That Uri would take Ginny and Emily somewhere safe and that Blaise would take me straight to you so that you could lock me up. I made them vow that if I ever raised a hand to my wife, Emily or any children Ginny and I might have in the future that they would be the ones to make sure I would never be able to do it again. They also vowed that while they are living, neither of them would ever let anything bad happen to Ginny or Emily, and that they would protect them in my stead."

Kingsley was speechless, so he just held out his hand. Uri and Blaise knew that he was going to check their wands so they handed them over without a word, and Kingsley preformed the necessary spells. Uriel also gave him her mother's wand along with her memory of the event which Kingsley poured into his pensieve. The assembled group watched the scene unfold and before it was done it was clear that Draco was innocent.

Kingsley was silent for another moment or two before he looked up at the three younger people in his office.

"Why didn't you just tell me when we arrested you Draco?"

"The vow also had a lot of extra protection charms built in that would keep Ginny and Emily safe from me or anyone else who might try to hurt them. With someone running around attacking my wife I was a little reluctant to take away any extra protection."

"Alright, well even if that was the case, Uriel and Blaise could have told me and the three of us would have worked on extra protection spells for all of you."

Uri shook her head. "Part of the vow was that no one outside the room could know anything. We didn't want knowledge of the spell to get out. We didn't want Ginny to worry, but Draco was adamant about doing this just in case of any problems in the future. Blaise and I quite literally couldn't menchion the spell to anyone or we would be breaking the vow and it would…"

Kingsley put up his hand. "I know. Are either of you going to be effected by telling me this now?"

"No," Blaise assured him. "When Draco told you about the spell it broke it. The entire vow, the extra protection spells, all of it is gone."

"I'm sorry for what I've put you through," Kingsley looked very tired all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry for being stubborn and not telling you what was going on earlier," Draco felt like a weight had been lifted.

"You were just trying to protect your family, I can understand why you did it," Kingsley said.

He pulled out a piece of paper and signed his name to it and called Draco's guard into the room.

"These are Draco Malfoy's release paper's please give them to the head of the prison. Mr. Malfoy is free of Azkaban, and you are free to leave as well."

"Thank you Minister. Mr. Malfoy we will send your things back to your home," the guard told him.

"Thank you," Draco said shaking the man's hand.

The Malfoy heir turned back to Kingsley. "Thank you Minister."

"We will do everything we can to figure out who is behind the attack on Ginny," Kingsley shook Draco's hand.

"We'll be in touch if we find out anything," Blaise said shaking Kingsley's hand as well.

"And I will look into some spells that will protect the whole Malfoy family. Don't worry Draco; everything will be fine, I promise."

"We'll be holding you to that Minister," Uriel said as they turned to leave.

They walked out of the Ministry and apparated home. As soon as their feet touched the manor floor Ginny had flung herself into Draco's arms.

"I am so glad you're home," she said before giving him a long and much needed kiss. "So what did you tell Kingsley?"

"We can talk about that later," Draco assured her. "Right now I just want to spend some time with my family, my perfect, wonderful, amazing family."

"Your amazing quickly expanding family," Ginny said all of a sudden unable to meet his eyes.

"Draco looked at her for a moment or two. "Gin…what are you telling me?"

"Only that Emily is going to have a baby brother very soon," Ginny said in one breath.

Draco stood shocked, looking from his wife, to his sister, to his best friend, and for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy fainted.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Here you are my faithful readers. Draco's alibi and the messiness that comes with it. It maybe a little lame but he is just trying to protect his family in anyway that he can and if he has to keep it a secret from anyone he will. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. Leave me a review to let me know what you think I love hearing where you think the story is going, or your opinion on what I write. I love all my followers, and reviewers and anyone who takes the time to read what I write. Till next chapter! 3


	4. Chapter 4: Home Bittersweet Home

Chapter 4: Home Bittersweet Home

Draco opened his eyes and was staring up at the ceiling of his room.

"I can't believe that I fainted," Draco groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"I thought it was hilarious," he heard his sister's voice from beside him. "I will forever remember that upon being told that he was going to be a father, Draco Malfoy fainted."

Draco sat up and looked his sister in the face. "Come on Uri, don't give me a hard time, I have had a rough few weeks."

"I know," she leaned in and gave her brother a hug. "But you're home now, and everything will be okay."

"Where is Ginny?" Draco asked when he broke apart from her.

"She is up in Emily's room; they are both taking a nap."

Draco put his head in his hands. "I haven't even seen Emily yet."

"Draco, to be fair you hardly saw Ginny, you spent most of the time looking at the inside of your eyelids."

"You are never going to let me live down the fainting thing are you?"

Uriel smiled. "No, not for the foreseeable future; I think I'll still be laughing for awhile."

There was knock on the door.

"Come in," Draco called.

Blaise entered. "I just finished resetting the wards on the Manor, including wards on all of our individual rooms. Kingsley also sent a few Aurors with special spells he found for us that will alert the Ministry if anyone besides the three of us or Ginny casts a spell in this house."

"Are we going to be okay?" Draco asked.

"Kingsley is doing everything in this power to make sure that we will all be safe," Blaise assured his friend. "The whole Malfoy family is under his protective power right now. No reporter can even step on Malfoy soil anymore. Kingsley doesn't want anyone getting near this house, or this family until we figure out who attacked Ginny."

"What about our Mother?" Uri asked him.

"The Manor in Champagne-Ardenne is still unknown but it is under Ministry protection now as well; a secret keeper as been assigned to guard the information so that no one else can learn of its location. Now we can't even tell anyone or the spell will be broken and we'll all be compromised again."

"Who could be doing this if it isn't Harry bleeding Potter?" Uri wondered getting up off the bed.

As she did, Draco saw something glint in the dim light on her left hand. Draco grabbed his sister's wrist and pulled her close enough so that he could see.

"So you finally asked her?" Draco looked from the ring to Blaise.

Blaise nodded suddenly not able to find his voice.

"Well I'm glad," Draco smiled and kissed his sister on the cheek. "I'm glad that Blaise finally asked you, and I am glad that you said yes."

Draco stood next to his sister and took both of her hands in his, looking her in the eye.

"Now, I know that the past few months my marriage hasn't exactly been ideal but I truly wish you both no greater happiness than just to love and to be loved in return. It took you both a long time to get here, and nothing is worth giving up on love for."

Draco let go of his sister and pulled Blaise into a hug. "We always said we were like brothers, and now we will be."

There was a knock on the door and Ginny poked her head through. "Emily's awake and she's asking for you. We should also tell her about the B-a-b-y."

"Come on Blaise," Uri took him by the hand. "Let's go talk to my Mother, we should probably tell her that we're engaged."

"Should we try to break the baby bubble?" Blaise wondered.

"No," Ginny shook her head. "I need to be the one to tell her, but not right now. I am sure that Narcissa will be thrilled and want to coo and fawn over me but right now I can't deal with that."

Draco nodded. "And my last conversation with my mother didn't go very well, so the more we butter her up, the more willing she will be to forgive me."

Uri nodded. "She'll forgive you in a heartbeat Draco, you are her baby boy. We'll be home in an hour or two."

With that Uri and Blaise raised their wands and they were gone.

Draco pulled Ginny down onto their bed. "Just stay here with me for a few minutes. Emily will be there but we haven't had any time together in forever and I just want to be with my wife alone for a few minutes."

Ginny smiled and laid her head down on Draco's chest. "I've missed you."

"The missing is over now," he promised her.

"So are you going to tell me what you told Kingsley?"

Draco knew that Ginny would want to know where he had been and what he had told Kingsley to get out of jail.

He sat Ginny up and looked her in the eye. "I was in France with Blaise and Uri. The three of us made an Unbreakable vow and Mother was our bonder."

"What was the vow?" Ginny wondered.

"I made the two of them vow that if I was ever to hurt you or Emily that they would take care of things."

"Take care of things?"

"That Uri would take you to somewhere safe and Blaise would take me straight to Kingsley. There were also a lot of other protection spells that went into the vow to keep you and Emily safe."

"Draco, why would you do that?"

"You don't need to go through any more traumas," Draco told her tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"But you would never hurt either of us."

"I know that, but sometimes extra precautions can't hurt. I also made Blaise and Uri promise that they would protect you if I couldn't, but it doesn't matter now because that vow was broken when we told Kingsley, and before you ask no one is in danger."

"I wish you would have just told Kingsley that first day."

"I know, but with someone attacking you, the extra protection was good. I just wanted to make sure that nothing bad would ever happen to you."

Ginny kissed him, not knowing what else to say. They had been apart for far too long, but Ginny knew that Emily was waiting for them up in her room. She gently broke away from Draco.

"We can finish this later," she promised him. "Right now our daughter is upstairs waiting for us."

Ginny got up and took Draco by the hand and they walked up to Emily's room. All that they heard after the door opened was the little girl squeal and launch herself into Draco's arms.

"Daddy! I'm so glad you're home. Mommy and I have missed you so much!"

Draco kissed her on the forehead and placed her back on her feet. "I missed you too sweetie. Have you been good while I was away."

"I was extra good Daddy," Emily promised. "Mommy told me that it would make you happy if I was good and didn't ask when you were coming back."

Draco just nodded, knowing that his family had kept his real reason for being away secret from the little girl. "I am very happy that you were so good, so happy in fact that Mommy and I have a surprise for you."

They sat Emily down in the little sitting room she had outside her bedroom and they sat down across from her.

"What's the surprise?" Emily wondered looking at her parents.

"You are going to have a little brother," Ginny told her. "We're going to have another baby."

Emily just sat there for a moment or two before she decide to speak again. "You want another baby?"

Ginny had been worried that her daughter wouldn't be happy at the prospect of sharing her new found family. If there was anything that being Harry Potter's child had taught her it was that she didn't have to share, she got whatever she wanted. Emily had been an only child for nearly seven years and now that was going to change.

"Well your mother and I love each other, and we want to share that love with the world by having this baby," Draco tried to explain.

"Am I not enough for you?" Emily looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't be silly sweetie," Ginny said kneeling next to her daughter and taking her hands. "But you used to tell me all the time that you wanted to be a big sister and now you will get to be one."

Emily sighed. "I guess."

"I understand that this idea will take some getting used to," Draco knelt next to her too. "But the baby isn't coming for awhile so right now you still have us all to yourself."

Emily just nodded.

"I promise that we all have enough love for you, and the new baby," Ginny tried to assure her.

"I know Mommy," Emily told her mother, still pouting. "I think I'll go to the kitchen and get a snack."

Draco and Ginny didn't say a word they just let her go, knowing that she would need some time and space to process the news they had just told her. Draco and Ginny got up and left Emily's room and walked back to their own room.

Ginny sat down on her bed. "I always thought that Emily wanted a sibling, I guess I was wrong."

Draco sat down next to her. "Don't think that. She was living a life where she felt like she wasn't getting enough love. I'm sure she thought that if she had a sibling something would change. Now she is living with a family that give her all the love and attention she was starved of and it's only natural that she wouldn't want to share that with anyone."

Ginny laid back and Draco went with her, settling in each other's arms for the first time in what felt like forever.

"I'm just worried, I was the youngest child, I don't know what my brothers felt like, and I was the first girl so I was very much the Princess. All the boys were so happy to have a sister they didn't have time to be jealous."

Draco sighed. "Uriel and I probably don't have the best insight either. Even if Lucius hadn't sent her away our relationship might have been totally different. Being the Malfoy heir meant that I would get special treatment from Father and Mother. I have often wondered if Uri and I being separated from each other was actually as horrible as we make it out to be. Yes I didn't have my sister for most of my life but now the relationship that we have is so strong, so unlike what it would have been if she had grown up here."

Ginny laughed. "I guess neither of our unconventional families are the best examples to use for bringing up our own children."

"Your family was unconventional?"

"Well, yes in a way. Being in a house where I was the youngest and only girl in a family that couldn't exactly afford to have seven kids was a little unconventional, and my family members in general have always been unconventional." Ginny laughed remembering what it had been like growing up.

Draco laughed along with her realizing that she was right and none of the little Malfoy 'Family' had any idea what it was like to be part of a normal functioning family.

"No matter," Draco kissed Ginny when their laugheter had died down. "Everything will be alright."

"So you're happy?" Ginny asked the question she had been afraid to ask for awhile.

"Of course I am!" Draco assured her. "All I ever wanted was to be with you so we could make our own family. We got a little derailed but now we'll be able to have our family. You and me and Emily and our son, we will be the family that I always wanted."

Ginny laid her head on Draco's chest content for once in a very long time. Her husband was home, they were going to have a baby and he was happy. Ginny chose to forget about the world and enjoy the time they were given. So she and draco relaxed in each other's arms and they stayed like that until they both fell asleep. Little did she know that the outside world would not wait.

A few hours later Draco and Ginny were awoken by a horrible ear shattering scream.

"Uri," they breathed looking at each other.

They sprang to their feet.

"Go get Emily and take her to France do not leave until I come for you both, and do not tell my mother anything." Draco ordered.

"But Uri, she is my sister too," Ginny insisted trying to come with him.

"No!" Draco stopped her. "If it is the same person who is trying to get to you then you need to be far away."

Ginny looked as if she was going to argue and then thought better of it and left their room going toward Emily's. Draco took off in the other direction from where he heard his sister scream.

He burst through the door and saw no one except Blaise and his sister, but her room looked much worse for the ware. The walls were blacked with missed spells, furniture had been blasted apart, and Uriel was on the floor near her fireplace, trembling while Blaise crouched beside her and tried to comfort her. Draco rushed over to them.

"What happened?"

"Where's Ginny?" Blaise asked.

"I told her to take Emily and go to my Mother's."

"She might not be safe there," Uri finally spoke in a quiet voice. "I saw who attacked her, they tried to kill me too."

"Did they think that Ginny would be here?" Draco wondered, helping his sister into a chair.

"No, they wanted to kill me," Uri assured him.

"Who was it?" Draco wondered.

Uri hesitated as if she did not want to say the name. "Lucius Malfoy."

Draco stared at her blankly. "That is not possible."

Blaise shook his head. "If I hadn't seen him myself I wouldn't believe her either."

"That is not possible," Draco said yet again. "Lucius Malfoy has been head for years."

Uriel shook her head. "I may not have known him as well as you did but I know what I saw."

Draco didn't believe her. "He is dead. Why would he want to kill you, or Ginny?"

"He apparated into my room, turned his wand on me and fired a killing curse. Thankfully I dodged it and fired a curse back at him. That was when Blaise came into the room and saw him."

"Why did you scream?" Draco asked her.

"Lucius sent a killing curse straight at Blaise while he was trying to help me, thankfully he apparated a few feet away to avoid it. Then Lucius swore he would be back and apparated away without another word."

Draco was floored and didn't know what to think, but his sister was not done.

"I'm telling you right now Draco, none of us are safe," Uri swore to him as she shook in Blaise's arms. "Lucius Malfoy is back, and he is mad as hell."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Sorry this chapter is a little short. I was having some issues writing this chapter, but I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of this new development. I am working on the next chapter as hard as we speak. In chapter 5 we'll get more insight into what happened to Uriel regarding Lucius, we'll also get more Narcissa and her opinion on everything, along with more Draco denal that Lucius is back. I love everyone who takes the time to read my stories, and I love my readers who leave me a review to tell me how I am doing as well. You all keep me writing, love to all my readers, reviewers and followers!


	5. Chapter 5: Unwelcome Information

Careful there are some words that are not for children to be saying in this chapter. Also thank you for being patient, this was a hard chapter, especially now that I am in a professional show that takes up a lot of time. But here you are my loves Chapter 5!

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Chapter 5: Unwelcome Information

Blaise sat on the couch outside of Uri's bedroom a few hours after the attack had happened, Ginny was sitting with him, trying to keep him calm. Blaise and Ginny had been trying to figure out their next move for hours. They had already sent Emily off to the Burrow and had extra protective wards placed on it by the Ministry, Ginny had begged Narcissa to come home with her when Draco had Flooed, but she was taking her time coming back. Ginny had stressed that Narcissa needed to get there soon without telling her anything that had happened. Blaise assured her that the eldest Malfoy had seemed happy about their engagement but was hiding something from them.

Blaise sighed.

"She'll be alright Blaise," Ginny tried to comfort him as they sat together, waiting for Draco to come out of the room.

"He's been in there a long time," Blaise said lamely.

"I know," Ginny rested her hand on his. "But you think after all this time Uriel Allegra Van Alan Malfoy would let Lucius hurt her? Never, she has been hurt enough by him for ten lifetimes. He just took her by surprise."

Blaise sighed again and remembered the events that had led them to this point. They had apparated right into Narcissa's sitting room where she was calmly sipping tea as if she had been expecting them.

"So you two have come to tell me something?" Narcissa took another sip. "Please sit down and have some tea."

Uri and Blaise had sat down, hand in hand and poured themselves tea.

"Well Mother," Uriel saw no point in trying to delay the inevitable. "Blaise asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

Narcissa automatically held out her hand waiting. Uri rolled her eyes knowing that her mother wanted to look at the ring. Sometimes being a Malfoy really was all about the superficial things. Still Uriel gave her mother her left hand where the green diamond ring sat. Narcissa looked at it calmly for a few minutes and then let go of her daughter's hand.

"Well it is a good ring," Narcissa nodded to Blaise. "And I am finally glad that you both are acknowledging your feelings. I am very happy you two have decided to get married."

Blaise looked at Uriel surprised at Narcissa's lack of response. The Narcissa Malfoy they both knew would have been ready to throw money around until her little Angel got the wedding she had always dreamt of but this Narcissa seemed like something was bothering her.

"Mother, are you alright?" Uri asked.

"I'm fine darling," Narcissa forced a smile and took another sip of her tea. "We can talk about the wedding later. Now tell me when did Blaise propose?"

Uri and Blaise launched into the story, all while Narcissa's judgmental eye was trained on them both. After a little over two hours of forced smiles, and small talk Uriel and Blaise excused themselves back to the Manor.

"Your Mother was acting odd," was the first thing Blaise said when they were safely home and walking up toward Uriel's room.

"I know, I just can't figure out why, or what was wrong. Usually I can read my mother like a book, but she definitely has something hidden from us."

Blaise grabbed Uri by the waist and pulled her against his chest. "Let's not worry about it now. Why don't you go up to your room and I'll be right there. I'm just going to grab a few briefs I need to work on and we can hold up in your room until Draco and Ginny decide to grace us with their presence."

Uri smiled and nodded. Blaise kissed her and then walked to his room thinking nothing of letting her go.

Uri walked into her sitting room with a smile on her face.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." A cold voice behind her spoke. "First Draco brings you back, and then he marries a blood traitor. I always knew that you would be the worst thing that would happen to him Uriel."

Uri turned around, her heart in her throat, and saw to her shock and dismay Lucius Malfoy sitting on her couch, she gasped.

"Now don't tell me that you aren't happy to see your dear old daddy Uriel."

Uri couldn't speak, she could only stare. Lucius literally looked as if he had just dug his way out of his own grave. He was ghost pale, with sallow, sunken cheeks, and a crazy and unkempt look. His clothes were dirty and tattered, and he had what looked like blood and dirt all over his hands.

"This is not possible," Uri breathed. "You have been dead for years. I came to see you on your deathbed, you told me you were sorry and asked me to forgive you."

Lucius looked at her cruelly. "And you didn't forgive me Uriel, which is why I have come back, to earn my eldest child, my little girl's forgiveness."

"Well then you will never rest again Lucius because my forgiveness will never come for you. You tore me away from my mother and brother, told me I was no longer a Malfoy, dropped me on an orphanage doorstep and then forgot about me. If Draco hadn't found me you would have never spared another thought for me. Although I must thank you Lucius for everything you did. I wouldn't love Draco nearly as much as I do now if you hadn't cast me out. I would have grown up the elder child in the shadow of the younger Malfoy Heir, and I would have hated him, and Mother, and you. And weather you meant to or not you gave me a family. I know that wasn't your plan but the people who adopted me were the most amazing parents I could have ever asked for."

"Yes and now they are dead, which is where you will be soon enough," Lucius said pulling out his wand and firing a curse in his daughter's direction.

Uri missed the curse by a few inches as she fired back at him, both of them destroying the room around them. From down the hall Blaise heard the ruckus going on in Uriel's room and went running. He expected to find out who Ginny's mysterious attacker was but he was not expecting what he saw.

"Lucius?" Blaise wondered aloud drawing his wand.

The not so dead man just sneered at Blaise. "If I can't make my daughter forgive me then I will just dispose of all those she loves until she does, starting with you Blaise."

Lucius launched a killing curse right at Blaise, Uri screamed but Blaise apparated two feet away just in time. Uri and Blaise both launched a number of curses at Lucius but none of them had any effect on him. Uri was only half aiming because she was so scared she could hardly hold a wand let alone shoot curses. They heard footsteps and they all knew that Draco must be coming.

"We'll settle this later daughter, I will be back, and I will make the Malfoy name pure again, no matter what the cost."

With that Lucius was gone, and Blaise was by Uri trying to comfort her, he could tell she was on the verge of a panic attack. That was when Draco had burst through the doors.

Blaise shook his head bringing himself back to the present; Draco had come out of Uri's bedroom looking exhausted.

"Is my mother here yet?" Draco asked putting some of his medical tools down.

"No, not yet," Ginny told him.

Blaise was on his feet and was about to go into Uri when Draco put his hand up.

"I'm sorry Blaise," Draco told his friend. "No. She needs rest, she needs peace and quiet. I am afraid of what this is going to do to her. I looked at her memory and if this could have some serious psychological affect on her mind, even on her dreams. I gave her a dreamless sleep potion but I am afraid this experience was so potent even that won't keep them away."

"Isn't that just more of a reason for me to be by her side?" Blaise was frustrated at Draco's inability to see that Uri needed him.

"Blaise," Draco put his hand on his friends shoulder. "I know you want to protect her, and make sure she is okay, and be by her side, but right now this isn't about you. As her Healer, not her Brother, I can say that another presence in the room with her right now would probably do more harm than good."

Blaise sighed but nodded his head as a crack was heard and Narcissa made her presence known.

"You certainly took your time coming mother," Draco turned to her.

"I saw no reason to rush," she responded, clearly upset about something.

Ginny and Draco exchanged a look.

"Okay Mother, we need you to answer a question for us, our families safety might be at stake so be honest."

"What is it Draco?"

"Did Lucius know the location of the Manor in Champagne-Ardenne?"

"Yes," Narcissa shrugged. "But what does that matter?"

Blaise looked up. "We cannot stay here and we won't be safe anywhere in France. We have to get out now and find somewhere else to stay."

"Why? What is going on?" Narcissa wondered.

"Your supposedly dead husband just tried to kill your daughter," Blaise was on his feet addressing Narcissa with a little more venom than he intended. "And we're pretty certain that he is the one who tried to hurt Ginny in Diagon Alley."

"That's ridiculous," Narcissa tried to wave Blaise off.

"I can't believe you are standing there belittling what is going on," Blaise started to walk forward, Draco stepping up to keep his friend from doing anything he would later regret. "Your daughter could be dead right now and then who would you be looking to blame Narcissa?"

Blaise continued to yell at Narcissa, Draco had a firm grasp on him, not letting him go, but calling his name over and over until Blaise finally quieted himself and turned to look at his best friend.

"I'll be back," he said walking a few steps away and pulling his hand out.

"Blaise, where are you going?" Ginny wondered.

"I can't be in this fucking house right now," Blaise said matter-of-factly. "I am going to try and find some answers; talk to Kingsley, look into a few things, but don't worry I'll be discreet. After all no one wants to hear that Lucius Malfoy is back from the dead."

With that word Blaise was gone.

"Draco was he serious?" Narcissa wondered.

"Yes Mother," Draco sighed sitting down. "I looked into her memory myself. "He wants to make the family pure again and he will stop at nothing to do so."

"This is absurd," Narcissa told them sitting down. "I went to his funeral myself."

"There has to be some kind of explanation," Ginny tried to calm both her husband and her mother-in-law's nerves.

"Of course there is," Draco threw his hands up. "And tomorrow we will go to my father's grave and see what we can find. We will see if he is still in his coffin, and even if he is not there has to be some kind of explanation: Polyjuice, or even a glamour because Lucius cannot really be back."

"Draco," Ginny stood sat down next to him. "You don't believe your own eyes? You said you looked at her memory."

"I did," he put his arm around her. "But anything could be a more reasonable explanation than Lucius coming back just to torment our family and 'make it pure' again."

Narcissa stood up. "Well until you find out what is really going on I suppose I will disappear somewhere. I can go holiday in Rome, or Greece or somewhere and keep my head down just in case something else happens."

Without another word Narcissa raised her wand and was gone.

"Shit! How can she be so short sighted?" Draco asked getting to his feet and storming out of the room.

Ginny looked after her husband with a raised eyebrow as both he and his mother were being very stubborn and shortsighted about the whole situation. Ginny went into Uri's room quietly to check on her. The older woman was shaking in her sleep so Ginny sat down in a chair next to her bed and took her hand. After a few minutes the shaking stopped and Uriel slowly opened her eyes.

"Ginny?" she looked at her sister in law.

"I think you were having a nightmare," Ginny gripped her hand. "You were shaking in your sleep so I was just trying to calm you down."

"Thank you," she closed her eyes again. "Where is Blaise or Draco, or even my mother?"

Ginny couldn't bear to tell her the truth. "Blaise is talking to Kingsley in his room, and your mother and Draco went to get some tea. Why don't you go back to sleep and soon they'll be up to see you."

Uri nodded and closed her eyes. "Ginny?"

"Yes Uri?"

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

Ginny bit her lip against a tear she felt forming. She could see the child that had grown up too early coming out in full force now, and she was so angry that Narcissa wasn't here to comfort her daughter. "Of course I will."

Uri kept a tight grip on Ginny's hand until she was finally asleep. When she was Ginny quietly slipped out of Uri's room and called Mitzi, telling her to stay with Uri and inform her the moment that she woke up.

She went down to her room and found Draco, brooding just like she had predicted he would be.

"Draco my love," she said gently slipping her arms around him. "Sometimes we need to look at all of the options, not just the ones that are probable."

Draco sighed. "I know, but it is so much easier than actually trying to wrap my head around Lucius being back and trying to destroy our family."

Ginny held him a little tighter. "Well like you said, we will just go and look into it tomorrow and then we can start to figure things out."

Draco held his wife close to him and they both just tried to let some of the tension drain out of their bodies. That was until they started to smell the smoke. Draco and Ginny both ran into the hall way to find a wall of flames right outside their door.

"What the Hell?" Draco exclaimed.

"Uriel!" Ginny called out trying to get to the stairs.

"Ginny be careful it's fiendfyre!" he shuddered flashing back to the room of requirement during the war as he worked his way to the stairs. "I can't get through."

"Damnit Draco we can't leave her up there," Ginny tried to say.

"Ginny, we need to get out now!" Draco pulled her toward the front door to the Manor trying to hope that his sister would be alright.

"No!" Ginny kept fighting. "I told her to go back to sleep. She's sleeping, what if she doesn't wake up?"

After more of a struggle Draco finally got Ginny out and to safety. They got out just in time too because after another minute or two the entire Manor was on fire, burning in front of their eyes. As they two stood there unable to form words Blaise popped up beside them.

"What the fuck is going on?" he demanded, and then he looked around and seemed to notice something was wrong. "Where is Uri?"

Neither Draco nor Ginny answered, and Blaise knew what their silence meant.

He took a running start back into the Manor and would have made it back inside if Draco hadn't pulled him back. All that anyone could hear over the crack and roar of the fiendfyre as it burned was Blaise's screams of pain that echoed in the night. Draco and Ginny both held tight to him as they both tried not to let all their hope burn to death with their home.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

*Gasp* What did I do? Well readers it looks like you are going to have to stay with me if you want to see what exactly is going on. And please let me know what you think, I want to hear what you loved, what you think will happen next, what you want to happen next, I want to hear it all because I love my readers and my followers.


	6. Chapter 6: Digging for Answers

Chapter 6: Digging For Answers

Draco stood there in shock casting the few spells he knew that even had a chance to stop fiendfyre. Ginny tried to calm a still hysterical Blaise who was still intent upon getting back to see what had become of his fiancée. The Manor was nearly burned to the ground but thanks to Draco the flames were almost gone. He couldn't believe he didn't even try to save his sister, or he didn't try harder. He had lost Uri once and now he had just let it happen a second time, and this time there was no getting her back.

"Master Draco! Master Draco," Patches shouted as he came running toward them.

Draco knelt down next to his House Elf. "Patch your okay, what about Snuffles and Mitzi?"

Patched looked very worried as he started to tug on Draco's hand. "Master Draco, you all must come with me now; soon it will be too late."

With that Patches took off running as fast as his little legs could carry him, Draco, Ginny and Blaise on his heels. They rounded the far corner of the Manor and burst into the gardens. In the distance they heard moans of pain which only encouraged them all to run faster. The group reached the clearing where Emily's birthday party had been held the year before. Under one of the willow trees Draco could see two shapes lying, one was smaller than the other but they both looked like they were in pain.

As the small group hurried closer they saw Snuffles standing next to where both Uriel and Mitzi were on the ground. Draco was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he really saw how badly they both were burned. Draco dropped to his knees and began to examine his sister and the little elf. Uriel had angry red burns starting to form all over her body but that was nothing to how horrible her House Elf looked.

"Mitzi what happened?" Blaise asked too afraid to touch either one of them.

The little house elf tried to speak but she couldn't, it was obvious that she was badly hurt, and Draco was sure that the elf wouldn't make it. That was when the Malfoy heir noticed that Mitzi still had Uri's hand clasped tightly in hers.

"She saved her," Snuffles stepped up his big eyes filled with tears. "The fire seemed to start from Mistress Uriel's bedroom. Mitzi was just outside the door when she started to hear screaming and the flames started to spread. Mitzi could not get the door open so Mitzi popped right into Misstress's room herself. Snuffles didn't see either of them until minutes later when he found them both in the garden. Mitzi told me what happened, and that she wouldn't let go until her Mistress was safe. I was too afraid to leave them alone so I found Patches who went to find you."

Draco was touched at the actions of the House Elves that his family took for granted so much. He leaned over to Mitzi and very gently spoke to her.

"Mitzi, Uriel is safe now, you saved her from the fire, and now I have to do my best to finish saving her."

Mitzi opened her big eyes and looked at Draco, giving him a very small nod.

"Thank you," Blaise quietly addressed the elf.

With those words Mitzi closed her eyes and was gone. Gently Draco took Mitzi's hand out of Uri's, making his sister cry out a little in pain. Draco tried to think of what to do, he needed to get her to the hospital but he knew picking her up would only cause her more pain. Without waiting another second he sent his patronus to St. Mongo's for him before sending Uriel's burned body ahead. Once he knew she was safely there Draco, Ginny and Blaise all apparated there as well.

When they got there the head of the hospital, Healer Cooper, had already sent Uriel back to work on her. Draco began to roll up his sleeves and walk toward the healing rooms, but Healer Cooper stopped him.

"Draco, you are too emotional right now to do her or anyone else any good. You go out into the waiting room and try to relax, stay with Ginny make sure she is okay. We will do our best to help Uriel, it's a miracle she is alive at all." Cooper told Draco frankly.

Draco did as he was told and retreated to the waiting room where he sat quietly with Ginny holding her hand. Blaise however couldn't sit still; he was on overdrive worrying about everything at once.

"We need to check and make sure the fire didn't produce any Ashwinder's, I don't feel like dealing with any of those damn things. We're lucky that the entire grounds and the forest weren't burned down as well. How in the hell did this happen, who could have cast the spell?"

"Blaise," Draco addressed his best friend. "Calm down!"

"I'm sorry but I can't," he fired back to Draco. "I won't be able to sleep until she is healed and I have personally killed whoever has been attacking our family with my bare hands."

"Blaise," Ginny spoke to him more gently than Draco had. "Please just take a deep breath, everything will be alright."

Blaise bit his tongue and didn't say all the things that were racing around in his head. At this point it wasn't worth the fight and he knew on some level that he was acting a little crazy.

"I need to go see Kingsley," Blaise finally spoke.

"You're going to leave?" Draco was a little taken aback. "After that whole thing about killing the person who is attacking our family with your bare hands your going god only knows where while my sister, your Fiancée, is laying in a hospital bed half dead?"

"I'm going for her!" Blaise rounded on his best friend. "Whether you believe it or not Lucius Malfoy is trying to destroy this family and weather you will or not I will go to any lengths to protect this it!"

"Boys please this isn't helping," Ginny tried to interject.

"Oh and you think I'm not?" Draco was inches away from Blaise at this point.

"No I don't! I think you're burying your head in the sand and wishing and hoping that someone else will take care of things, that somehow they will work out, that the dark cloud following us all will just disappear on its own."

"How dare you speak to me like this Blaise," Draco could hardly form words.

"Now don't you sound like your mother," he shot back. "You already got your happily ever after Draco and I'm happy that you did, but I will fight for mine even if it is the last thing I do."

With that Blaise raised his wand and was gone.

"Draco, you shouldn't have argued with him." Ginny took her husband's hand and sat him back down beside her.

Draco sighed. "I know I shouldn't have, but he shouldn't make the mistake of thinking he is the only one in the room who cares about Uriel."

"Speaking of that, when are you going to tell your mother?"

"I can't deal with her again right now; I don't want to tell her about this, about the baby about anything until we know what is going on."

Ginny let the subject go and the two of them just sat in silence, waiting to hear something, anything, about what was going on in their world. A few hours later they got their wish. Draco and Ginny had both nodded off in the waiting room when they were gently woken up by Healer Cooper.

"What's going on?" Draco was automatically awake. "How is Uri?"

Healer Cooper sighed. "It was a close one Draco, too close. She's going to be alright, that's all that matters."

"What do you mean?" Ginny was afraid.

He sighed again. "We were able to heal most of the wounds, she has a few burn marks that will stay with her the rest of her life but they are minor, it will take her a few days to fully get the feeling back into her whole body, but this accident has caused her unforeseen some issues."

"Like what?" Draco feared the worst.

"She doesn't remember a thing," Cooper told him. "Nothing. She couldn't even tell me her own name, let alone yours, where she was, what year this is. Her memory is gone Draco."

"Lucius Malfoy strikes again," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Will her memory come back?" Ginny wondered.

"We're not sure yet," Cooper told them. "It may only be temporary, it may be forever. In any case we need to keep her here for awhile not only to keep running tests but to keep her magic under control. With no memory she has no idea that she is a witch, which means-"

"She won't be able to control her magic," Draco finished, unable to believe what he was hearing.

He had lost his sister after all, her not having her memories was almost as bad as losing her completely.

"Can we see her?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Cooper told them. "We have told her your names that that you are her family but we're not even sure if she is retaining any new information."

Draco and Ginny followed Healer Cooper back to a private room near the back of the hospital. Just as they were about to walk in they heard someone call their names, and turned to see Ron jogging up to them.

"Ron what are you doing here?" Ginny asked as she hugged her brother.

"I was hoping you both could tell me," Ron said shaking Draco's proffered hand. "Kingsley just owled me and told me to find you both at St. Mongo's, I was afraid something might have happened to Emily or Ginny."

Almost as if on cue Kingsley rounded the corner and spotted them.

"Kingsley what is going on?" Draco asked.

"Your sister needs protection," Kingsley told him. "She is in a public place, the wards and protection here will only do so much. Someone is intent upon killing her and as I am sure you don't want that to happen I assigned an Auror to watch over her, one that all of us could trust."

"What happened to Uriel?" Ron was obviously still in the dark.

Draco launched into a quick and quiet explanation including Lucius Malfoy's mysterious reappearance, the fiendfyre, and Uriel's current condition.

"Shit," was all Ron could think to say. "This is unbelievable."

"Ron," Draco addressed him. "I know that this is hard to swallow but right now we need to make sure everyone is safe and stays that way. So if you could stay here and guard Uri it would mean to world to me. The Burrow has some strong wards still on it from the war so your family is safe and we'll be keeping Emily there where we know she will be protected."

"I've found a safe house for you, Ginny, and Blaise as well Draco," Kingsley told him. "I would like you three to stay there tonight and tomorrow we can set about trying to solve this mysterious situation."

"First we need to go and see my sister," Draco took a deep breath steeling himself.

Kingsley stayed outside the door while Draco, Ginny and Ron followed filed into her room. Uri was sitting up in bed reading a copy of The Daily Prophet, looking very confused. When she sensed others in the room she looked up.

"Hello," she smiled at them. "Are you the family that Dr. Cooper told me wanted to see me?"

"Yes, we're your family," Draco walked toward her. "I'm Draco, I'm your brother."

"I'm Ginny," the redhead spoke. "I'm your sister in law, Draco's wife, and this is my brother Ron."

"It's nice to meet you all," she smiled again, and then looked as if she was thinking very hard. "My name is….Ariel?"

Draco shook his head gently. "Uriel. Your name is Uriel."

"Oh," she looked a little upset. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Draco forced a smile trying to put her at ease. "Do you remember anything?"

"No," Uriel's face fell. "I'm sorry."

"Well," Ginny addressed her sister in law again. "Ron is going to keep you company. Draco and I have to go home and check on Emily, our daughter."

"I have a niche?" Uriel perked up a little.

"Niece," Draco corrected her again.

"Niece?" Uriel looked at him like he was crazy. "Alright, well it was nice to meet you two and I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon."

Ron leaned in to his sister and Draco. "I'll take care of her, I promise. I'll even work on trying to teach her some things and get her memory back."

"You're a good man Ron Weasley," Draco clapped him on the back.

Ron shrugged. "What else is family for?"

With that Draco and Ginny bid both her and Ron goodbye and left with Kingsley. Once outside he took a chewed up quill out of his pocket.

"This portkey will take us to the safe house, Blaise already knows the location and plans to apparate there he said he was running back to the manor for some reason. The safe house has a secure Floo but you can only call the Burrow, my office, or the Manor. We've also sent a guard to find Narcissa and bring her back so she can stay at the safe house with you. Oh, it's time."

Draco and Ginny both reached out and touched the quill feeling the familiar pull on their navel as they were whisked away. A few moments later their feet touched down and they were standing in front of a small cottage surrounded by a thick forest.

"Where are we?" Ginny wondered.

Kingsley motioned for them to come inside, not wanting to risk speaking out loud even if they were safe. Ginny was surprised at the size of the house, the downstairs was massive with several different rooms and a long staircase upstairs.

Kingsley shut the door behind them. "You are in a cottage in the middle of the Black Forest."

"Well Germany is the last place Lucius Malfoy would think to look," Draco laughed a little.

Kingsley didn't stay long and Draco and Ginny both exhausted went upstairs and picked one of the larger rooms to sleep in. Ginny fell asleep quickly, but Draco was half torn between sleep and waiting for Blaise to show up so he could appoligise for their previous words. God only knew that anything could happen at this point. Whoever was doing this would strike at them in any way possible. Draco thought about the whole situation running things over in his mind until he had fallen asleep. Little did he and Ginny know that Blaise was still in England, taking matters into his own hands.

Blaise got to his feet with a groan and tossed the shovel in his hands to the side where his robe was already on the ground. His eyes were dark, and a scowl was on his face. He brushed the dirt from his hand and picked up his wand. He stared down at the closed coffin and imagined how much his best friend and Narcissa Malfoy would hate him if they could see what he was doing. Blaise knew this was wrong, he knew he should turn around right now and forget about this until Draco, and Kingsley were with him. The young man took a deep breath in and then he got over it. He blasted the coffin lid away and as the dirt and dust cleared he peered inside. It was empty, the grave looked like no one had been there in ages, and it hadn't been disturbed. But if that was the case then where in the hell was Lucius Malfoy?

Blaise shot a spell at the empty coffin and began to walk away; as it went up in flame Blaise realized that he really had no idea what to do. Lucius Malfoy was not where he should have been, but that didn't mean a thing. It was then at Mr. Zabini decided he was going to pay a little visit to America to see for himself that Harry fucking Potter was where Blaise had made certain he stay.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Hello all my faithful readers! I hope you enjoyed this and I hope no one hates me too much for having Uri lose her memory, at least she's alive. Also if anyone catches my Boy Meets World reference they will get a special mention in my next chapter. As always leave me some love in that little review box at the bottom of the page. Till next chapter love you all!


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises All Around

First of all congrats to Liza Felton-Malfoy for being the first to spot the Boy Meets World reference I made in chapter six. You will find a little surprise for your good eye in chapter 7! Also a shout out to FightClub for guessing that Uri was saved by a House Elf, as if I would kill off my own creation; hopefully the rest of the story will be a little less predictable. Much love as always to my readers and Followers.

Chapter 7: Surprises All Around

Ginny woke up the next morning alone, a note from Draco telling her that he had gone to check on Uriel, and Emily and see if anyone had reached his mother. Ginny went downstairs to find Patches fixing breakfast in silence.

"Good morning Mistress," he smiled and bowed as Ginny sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Patch," Ginny didn't exactly know what to say to the elf.

She knew that all of Draco's house elves had been with the Malfoy's for years, having all come from the same family of house elves themselves. Mitzi had been Uriel's house elf since she was born and Draco had always had some suspicion that the little elf knew his sister would come back to him. Draco had recalled to Ginny how once when he was a third year Mitzi had let Uriel's name slip in Draco's presence and Lucius had punished Mitzi to the point where she almost died. Draco had found her and healed her as best as he could, with the few spells he knew.

"I think she always knew that someday Uri would come back," Draco had told his wife. "That elf is devoted to her forever. Mitzi would do anything for my sister."

Draco hadn't known how right he was. Ginny was broken out of her thoughts by Patches setting a plate down in front of her. Ginny saw him bow and she knew he was about to pop out so she spoke.

"Patches," Ginny looked at him. "I am so sorry about Mitzi."

"Mitzi died the way Mitzi would have wanted," Patches told Ginny. "Mitzi saved Mistress Uriel and that was what she wanted. When Master Lucius took little Mistress away all those years ago all Mitzi wanted was to rescue her; now Mitzi can be at peace."

Ginny just nodded and Patches popped out of the room. Ginny wiped away a tear and started eating breakfast. A few minutes later Draco walked through the door looking older than Ginny had ever remembered seeing him.

He gave her a kiss and helped himself to the plate that Patches left him before sitting down. "Blaise didn't come here last night."

Ginny had totally forgotten about Blaise. "He didn't? Where is he?"

"I have no idea," Draco said frankly. I thought he might be at the hospital with Uri, but he wasn't."

"How is she?" Ginny asked gently.

Ginny saw her husband tense. "She's fine. She remembered my name, and hers. She and Ron are getting along very well, and she seems to be retaining everything that he is telling her. By the way I made an appointment for you later today to have the baby checked out, we've had so many problems that we haven't even had a chance to make sure you're healthy."

Ginny nodded glad that Draco had thought of that even with everything else on his mind.

"So I went back to the Manor just to make sure that no Ashwinders had sprung up and I went to bury Mitzi, but she was already buried."

"What?" Ginny was puzzled.

"Yes, she was buried in the garden under the weeping willow we found her and Uriel under. That tree was Uri's favorite place when she was little. A rock was transfigured into a tombstone for her and it said 'Here lies the Salvation of an Angel.'"

"Blaise," Ginny sighed. "That was nice of him"

"Yes," Draco agreed. "But then he did something not so nice. He went to my father's grave and he dug it up."

"He did what?" Ginny asked him shocked.

"I haven't actually been out there to look at it yet, Kingsley owled me this morning to warn me. I was going to go over there after your appointment."

"We'll both go," Ginny took his hand. "But why don't we go and see Emily first. I'm sure she is driving my parents absolutely crazy with questions. The bright side is she brings out the best in George, makes him forget how much he's hurting sometimes."

Draco just nodded and after they were both done breakfast and changed they headed over to the Burrow. Emily was outside with Molly and George de-gnoming the garden. When she saw her parents coming she let the gnome in her hand fly and went running toward them. Draco caught her up in his arms and hugged her before she leaned over and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Where have you been?" she pouted. "No one has come to see me for days; I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

Draco pretended to look wounded. "We could never forget about our darling little girl, but there was an accident at home Emily. The Manor is gone."

Molly and George both stopped dead in their tracks at hearing this. They hadn't been privy to why Emily needed to stay with them and be kept safe but they knew it was for good reason, this however, was unbelievable.

"Thank god you are alright," Molly sighed not seeing the look in both Draco and Ginny's eyes.

George however did see it and decided to take the hint.

"Little Miss Emily," he took his niece by the hand. "Why don't you and I go into the house, those cookies that Grandma was making are probably all ready for you to taste."

Reluctantly Emily went with her Uncle leaving Molly alone with her daughter and son in law.

"What is going on?"

"Someone set fire to the manor, fiendfyre." Draco told her.

"Good god, you are all lucky you weren't hurt,"

"We didn't all escape unharmed," Ginny told her mother sadly. "Uri was caught up in the thick of it. We rushed her to St. Mongo's and they treated most of her burns but she has lost her entire memory."

"Memory loss? That seems an unusual side affect, I wonder what else happened," Molly breathed. "Still, she's lucky to be alive at all; I have never heard of anyone caught in Fiendfyre who lived to tell the tale."

Draco knew that fact very well, having almost lost his own life to it, he had seen his friend fall back into it and knew there was no way he would survive. "Well unless she gets her memory back we'll never know what she did, if Mitzi was the one who warded off the fire, or what happened in her room. Something might have struck her to make her lose her memory. Also Molly, if Blaise shows up at the Burrow and wants to see Emily, distract him and get word to me right away. He has gone a little mental since…"

Draco and Ginny exchanged a look and then imagined that they could trust Molly. "Ginny's attacker reveled himself, and tried to kill my sister as well."

"Who was it?" Molly could hardly keep up.

"Lucius Malfoy," Ginny whispered.

"Someone that looks like him, Polyjuice, a glamour, some kind of trick because Lucius is not back from the dead," Draco tried to sound convincing. "Still ever since Uri was attacked Blaise has been acting crazy, and then we all thought Uri was dead in the fire and Blaise lost it even more."

"I can imagine," Molly knew how much it hurt, and how crazy loss could make people.

Ginny kissed her mother on the cheek. "I wish we could stay mother but I have an appointment at the hospital."

"What for?" Molly asked.

Ginny and Draco raised their wands and said at the same time "We're having a baby." Before they apparated to St. Mongo's. They landed in the hospital and Ginny frowned a little.

"That wasn't exactly how I wanted to tell my mother," she told her husband.

"I know," Draco kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go see Uri before the appointment."

Ginny took her husband's hand and they walked back to Uriel's private room where she was sitting up in bed looking through a book of the Malfoy family history that Draco had brought her, Ron sitting protectively by her side. She looked up and smiled when Draco and Ginny walked through the door. Ginny smiled back, but it still wasn't the same; the girl sitting in front of her was not the same Uriel Malfoy and it killed Ginny to think that that Uri might never come back.

"Hi Draco, hi Ginny," she smiled at them.

"Hi Uriel," Ginny smiled at her sister never the less.

"Draco, I have a question to ask you," Uriel looked at her brother.

"Of course," he went up to his sister, and sat in the chair that Ron had vacated for him.

Uriel held up her left hand. "Am I engaged to someone?"

No one in the room had been expecting that question, and Draco struggled as to what to tell her. They had no idea where Blaise was and so far had no luck getting a hold of him. Draco was getting incredibly frustrated that he wasn't here for her, that he had left the women he claimed to love, alone. In the back of his mind Draco knew that there was nothing Blaise could do, and whatever he was doing right now he felt it was something that would help them all, but Draco let that rational thought stay hidden away. For now he was still angry at Blaise for leaving their entire family more vulnerable and for losing his mind.

"Yes Uriel," Draco finally spoke to his sister. "You have a fiancée, his name is Blaise Zabini."

"Why haven't I met him?" Uriel all of a sudden looked sad.

Draco exchanged a look with both Ginny and Ron knowing that none of them actually had the heart to tell her that Blaise had left, and knowing that the truth was far too complicated for her to handle in her current condition.

"He is away on business," Draco finally told his sister taking her hand. "We have gotten a hold of him and he will be coming home to you very soon."

Uriel just smiled and nodded not knowing why she suddenly felt sad and empty.

Blaise walked down the hall feeling more than a little uncomfortable in this place. He had dealt with mentally unstable people in St. Mongo's before, when your best friend is a Healer there you see your share of unsettling things, but this hospital was nothing like St. Mongo's.

He saw a nurse standing out in the hallway looking through some papers so Blaise took a deep breath and went up to her.

"Hello, can I ask you a question?" Blaise addressed her.

The young women turned around and looked at him. "How can I help you Mr…."

"Zabini, Blaise Zabini. I am here to see Harry Potter Ms…."

"Felton, Liza Felton, and I'm sorry but Mr. Potter is not allowed to see anyone," she told him before starting to walk away.

Blaise was on her tail not willing to get her get away. "May I please speak to his healer in person?"

The girl shot Blaise a look. "I am his Healer Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Potter has been going through some very serious manic stages. As of a month or so ago his progress has stopped, he won't respond to anyone and he spends every waking minute spouting off nothing but ludicrous talk. All of the improvement he has made is gone, he is almost worse than when he first came."

Blaise sighed. "May I please speak to someone else who had direct contact with Mr. Potter the last few days? This is a legal matter; please do not make me get an order from the Minister of Magic."

Ms. Felton looked as if she was going to argue but instead told him to have a seat in the lobby while she called Harry's therapist. Blaise thanked her and waited patiently, nervous for what he might hear.

A few moments later, a perky young woman with raven colored hair and piercing blue eyes came into the room.

"Mr. Zabini?" she held out her hand which Blaise shook before they both sat down again.  
>"I'm Harry's therapist Dr. Quincy, Healer Felton said you wanted to speak to me."<p>

Blaise cleared his throat. "Yes, Ms. Felton told me I could not visit Mr. Potter at the moment."

"I'm sorry but no, he is a danger to himself and others at this point, until we can get him out of this manic state we must keep him confined with only a few faces he feels safe seeing around him. We keep him sedated most of the day to keep him from harming himself, he is even on a Muggle invention called an IV drip; it sends nutrition straight into his body so even when he isn't awake he is still being taken care of."

Blaise wanted to scream, who in the hell was doing this if it really wasn't Harry Potter. "What kind of manic behavior has he been displaying if you don't mind me asking?"

"Unfortunately Mr. Zabini that specific information is privileged under the hospitals confidentially code. I cannot further discuss my patient's mental health, and Healer Felton cannot discuss his physical health. I hope you will understand and accept that answer."

Blaise shook his head and got to his feet shaking the young women's hand again. "Dr. Quincy, can you swear to me that Mr. Potter has been under your care and watch this whole time."

She looked him straight in the eyes as she gripped his hand. "Mr. Zabini, I guarantee that Harry Potter has not been seen outside his hospital since he arrived here. He has therapy with me every day, and my patient's rehabilitation is not something I take lightly."

"Thank you Dr. Quincy, I appreciate your time and cooperation," Blaise smiled at her as he left.

"Have a nice day Mr. Zabini," she smiled at him as well.

Blaise left the hospital in a huff, knowing that even after all that, he was no closer to solving anything.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny and Draco sat quietly in the office of the Midwife waiting for her to come in. Draco knew that Ginny would be happy when she found out who he had picked to be her Midwife. After a few more minutes the door opened and in a flash of dirty blonde hair Luna Lovegood came floating into the room.

"Luna!" Ginny was ecstatic to see her friend.

"Ginny," Luna pulled the redhead in for a hug. "I was so happy when Draco asked me to be your Midwife."

"I didn't even know you were working at St. Mongo's," Ginny sat back down, squeezing Draco's hand to show him how happy she was.

"Well you know me, I got bored and Rolf and I had always found a way to somehow find medical applications for all of the plants, and animals we found. I wanted something new so here I am and I have Draco to thank."

"I just put in a good word for you Luna, I was glad to run into you here after the wedding and so I just gave the right people a little nudge."

Luna nodded and smiled turning back to Ginny. "So, Emily is going to have a little brother I hear, well let's take a look and make sure the little Malfoy is healthy."

Luna began to wave her wand in every direction, while talking to a quick quotes quill that wrote down what she was saying. She spoke so fast and in such a Luna like way that neither Draco nor Ginny could understand a word.

When she was done Luna turned to Draco and Ginny with a smile on her face. "Everything is wonderful and the babies are perfectly healthy and growing very fast."

"Babies?" Draco and Ginny asked at the same time.

"Twin boys," Luna giggled a little.

Ginny suddenly felt a slight prickle behind her eyes when she heard Luna say the word twins. It was times like this when she missed Fred so much, and she could only imagine that her whole family was going to think the same thing when they heard that Draco and Ginny were having twins.

Draco kissed Ginny's forehead having almost read her thoughts. "A set of male Malfoy twins with Weasley genes, I don't know if the world is ready."

Ginny laughed and wiped away a stray tear as Luna turned back to them.

"No, the world isn't ready, and they only have about eight and a half months to prepare for this auspicious event."

Ginny and Draco bid goodbye to Luna knowing that they would see her in another week or two for a checkup. Ginny decided that the first thing she wanted to do was tell Ron so that he could help her break this bittersweet news to the rest of the Weasley clan. As she and Draco drew closer to Uriel's room they heard a few loud noises and then a scream.

"Get away from me; I don't know who you are! RON HELP ME!"

Draco took off and was at the room in a second. The room was a wreck; Uri's magic had obviously gotten out of control. His sister was in the corner of the room recoiling from someone who was not visible to Draco. Uriel looked up and spotted the familiar face instantly relaxing a little.

"Draco! Help me," Uriel pleaded looking scared and lost and confused.

Draco drew his wand and waited for the unseen attacker to show their face. Draco heard a groan from behind Uriel's bed and then all of a sudden Blaise's head appeared over the edge.

"Blaise," Draco breathed not putting his wand away, still angry at his best friend.

"Draco, Ron went home to check on his wife and then this man came in here and he tried to kiss me and he called me Angel," Uriel told her brother. "That isn't my name and I got so confused."

Uriel sunk to the floor in tears as Ginny rounded the corner astonished at the sight before her.

"I keep seeing faces, so many faces," Uriel sobbed from the floor.

Ginny went to her sister and pulled her into her arms comforting her the only way she knew how. "Draco go take care of Blaise, I'll set things right in here."

Draco grabbed Blaise by the shoulder and led him through the hospital to his office where he locked the door and put a silencing spell on it knowing that things might get loud.

"What the fuck are you playing at Blaise?"

"What do you mean?" Blaise was shocked. "What the hell was that about? I passed Ron in the hall and asked him what room Uri was in, I went in to see her and she acted like she didn't know who in the bloody hell I was."

"She doesn't," Draco spat. "She has no memory of anything. We have been spoonfeeding her names and memories but that hollow shell in there is not our Uri. Hell after the fire at the Manor we're lucky she is still alive at all."

"How can Fiendfyre cause memory loss?" Blaise wondered.

"Never mind that," Draco yelled. "Where have you been? And what were you thinking digging up my father's grave? Have you gone totally mad, should we lock you up with Harry bleeding Potter? What are you going to do next Blaise, kill someone to protect them?"

"Don't toy with me Draco, I have been trying to get to the bottom of things I'm sorry if I'm not exactly acting rational right now."

"Yea well you haven't returned any owls, or Floo calls, or even come to the safe house, we've been worried. You aren't exactly acting sane right now Blaise, can you really blame me for questioning your good sense?"

"Well I had enough good sense to find out that Lucius Malfoy is not in his grave, and that Harry Potter has not been out of his ward. I spoke to his therapist and his Healer, if anything he is getting worse but he has been under constant supervision."

Draco shook his head. He understood that Blaise was just trying to solve this problem so that their family could have some peace but Draco couldn't help but still be angry at him.

"Go to the safe house Blaise," Draco told him. "Go get cleaned up and get some rest, you can't do any good here right now."

For a few moments Blaise and Draco stared each other down each of them full of anger, hurt feelings, and pain. This whole thing was tearing their family apart which is exactly what Lucius Malfoy had wanted.

"Can I at least go and introduce myself to my Fiancée?" Blaise asked.

"Not right now Blaise," Draco told him firmly. "I don't think she is ready to see your face again yet. Ginny and I will have to do some damage control first."

Blaise didn't like this answer but he just let it go and walked out of Draco's office to go to the safe house like he was asked. Draco went back to Uri's room which had been put to rights by Ginny who was sitting next to Uriel holding her hand, Ron on her other side.

"Draco I'm so sorry," Ron told him. "I didn't know that Blaise hadn't been told."

Draco waved his brother-in-law off. "It wasn't your fault Ron; nothing has been going right for anyone in this family."

"I shouldn't have left," Ron ran his hands through his hair.

"Ron, stop," Draco put his hand up. "You and Hermione have the baby now. You had to go home and check on them it isn't a problem. It's Blaise's own fault for disappearing before he knew what was going on."

"Blaise," Uriel finally spoke. "Didn't you say he was my Fiancée?"

"We did," Ginny told her. "He called you Angel because that is his name for you. We hadn't had a chance to tell him about your memory yet."

Uriel looked sad again. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm being such a bother."

"You're not," Draco, Ginny and Ron all said at the same time.

Uriel hung her head and tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I wish I could remember, I'll try harder I promise."

Draco sighed, now he understood better why Blaise had gone a little insane. He could have done anything to keep tears out of his sister's eyes, to keep that look off of his wife's face. Blaise didn't want to lose his family and neither did Draco. Now that he knew Ginny was healthy he was going to join Blaise in the search for answers, and also in the search for his mother. Draco had a feeling that Narcissa Malfoy knew more then she was letting on.

What they didn't know was that at that very moment Narcissa was at Lucius grave as well. She looked down at the ashes, and upturned earth and bent down to pick up Blaise's discarded robe. Narcissa schooled her features to be as ice cold as ever.

"Well well well, what do we have here? It looks as if Blaise Zabini has just made it to the top of my list. He has proved to be trouble hasn't he?"

"He knows too much." Came the voice of her female companion. "All of his snooping must be stopped. If we're not careful he will be onto us within a day or two."

"Blaise Zabini is not as smart as you give him credit for Flora, besides we have covered ourselves well. They are still in the dark where we need them most."

"I say we go now," the women called Flora spoke again. "They are weak and vulnerable now and when you show up they will fall right into our trap."

"Patience Flora," Narcissa's lip curled. "Soon we will make our move, and none of them will have any idea what is going to hit them."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

BUM BUM BUM! Okay so yes Ginny and Draco are having twin boys, I thought it was fitting, and I brought Luna in because she is one of my favorite characters and with some of the new faces I introduced this chapter I thought an old one might be nice. I also made this chapter a little longer to give you all a little more of a taste of what's in store for our favorite family. Liza, I hope you liked your little appearance it probably won't be the last. And of course as always love to all of you my readers and followers and let me know how I did!


	8. Chapter 8: Dead Ends and Despair

Chapter 8: Dead Ends and Despair

An hour later, after Uriel had calmed down a little bit, Ginny volunteered to stay with her sister-in-law for a while so Ron could go home and spend some time with his own family. Draco bid his wife and sister goodbye and went back to the safe house where Blaise was waiting for him, Draco knew that he and his best friend needed to sit down and talk about their next move because Blaise was of course right, burying his head in the sand and waiting for the problem to solve itself was only putting the Malfoy family in more danger.

"Draco I'm sorry," Blaise said lifting his head out of his hands. "If I hadn't lost my temper and run away maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

Draco walked over to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. "Or you and she could be dead Blaise. There is no use thinking like that because what's done is done and speculation won't help anyone now. And don't flatter yourself saying that this is all your fault either, we all can take some blame here, I shouldn't have left her alone after Lucius attacked."

Blaise held up his hand. "We can play the blame game and throw ourselves pity parties later, but right now we need to talk about what our plan is."

"I think we need to look deeper than we have been," Draco told him. "We have only been looking on the surface, if we dig a little-"

Draco stopped and realized his poor choice of words as soon as Blaise looked ashamed of himself breaking eye contact with his friend.

"Sorry," Draco told him. "It was just an expression."

"I know," Blaise told him. "But it was my fault for digging up Lucius's grave in the first place; maybe I deserve to feel a little ashamed."

"Anyway," Draco continued. "We should get Kingsley to make a call to Gringotts for us and we can go over Harry's bank records."

"That isn't a bad idea," Blaise told him. "Not that I had any idea at all but at least it's somewhere to start."

Blaise disappeared for awhile to talk to Kingsley and while he was away Ginny came home.

"So how was your time with Uriel?" Draco asked his wife after a kiss.

"It's so frustrating," Ginny told him sitting down together on the couch. "Her healers can't figure out what happened. I spoke to Healer Cooper and he said there is no sign of blunt force trauma but they can't seem to find traces of any known magic, so they can't reverse anything. She is retaining everything we've been telling her, and even when we aren't talking to her she is listening to us every second. Still no one is optimistic about her getting her complete memory back."

Draco sighed and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "I can't even imagine how Mother is going to take this news."

"You still haven't had any luck getting a hold of her?" Ginny wondered.

"No," Draco ran a hand through his hair. "The thing about the Malfoy family is that when we don't want to be found we won't be found. If Mother is really afraid that Lucius is back and on a rampage she won't want to be found by him."

"I don't blame her," Ginny sighed. "I told Uri about the twins and she seemed very happy for us. I wish I could take Emily to meet her but until she is out of the hospital I don't want to chance it."

Draco nodded. "We have plenty of time to get Emily reacquainted with her Aunt, right now we just need to keep you healthy, Uriel on the up and up, and Emily out of harm's way."

Ginny sighed again and brought her hand down to her still flat stomach. "I was thinking about names for the boys earlier."

"Did you come up with anything interesting?" Draco's hand went down to cover hers where their children were growing.

"I was thinking about Landon Fredrick Malfoy and Logan George Malfoy." Ginny said quietly. "And George and Uriel can be their godparents."

Draco kissed her forehead. "I love that."

"Well," Blaise came back in. "Kingsley has sent an order over to Gringotts telling them that when we come in tomorrow they must give us access to any and all information and accounts unreservedly."

"Good," Draco told him. "Maybe we can trace any money that's being spent."

"And while you two are at Gringotts I'll go see Luna for a few more tests and then give Ron the afternoon off."

"Let him know that I really am grateful to him," Draco told his wife.

"He knows," Ginny assured him kissing him on the cheek. "Now I think I will go to bed. Need to keep our little boys healthy."

"Goodnight Ginny," Blaise smiled at her.

Ginny leaned down and kissed Draco bidding her husband and his best friend goodnight before going upstairs.

"So twin Malfoy boys," Blaise got to his feet to pour Draco and himself a drink. "They should be incredibly interesting children, a mix of you and Ginny."

Draco took the drink from Blaise's hand. "I know they will be extraordinary children, I know that Ginny thinks of Fred though. The second Luna told us we were having twin boys that was the only thing that Ginny could picture."

"I'm sure it will just take her some time," Blaise assured him.

"Sometimes life isn't fair is it," Draco laughed tossing back his drink. "I lost my sister and then I got her back, Ginny lost her brother and no one can give her him back, and now I might have lost my sister again."

"Draco you can't think like that," Blaise told him. "I did and look where it got me. A magical slap in the face is what it got me. I'll tell you be glad that you never had to deal with her while her powers were still staring to come in because they are really deadly when she can't control them."

Draco chuckled a little. "I really didn't envy Claude and Annette for having to deal with her when her magic was still in its raw state."

"She's still your sister Draco," Blaise reminded him. "And she's still the woman I love, she just doesn't remember."

"What if she doesn't Blaise," Draco asked. "What is going to happen with you?"

"Draco do you really think I would leave her?" Blaise was a little hurt.

"It's not that," Draco assured him. "I just wouldn't blame you, if there is no future with my sister than maybe it isn't worth it."

"If I had said that about Ginny when you called me at that ungodly hour the first night when she left Potter, would you have listened?"

"Of course I wouldn't have," Draco told him.

"And right now I am not going to listen to you," Blaise threw back the rest of his drink. "I made her fall in love with me once; I'll just have to do it again."

Blaise got to his feet as Draco absorbed his best friend's words. "You are a far better man than most people give you credit for Blaise Zabini."

Blaise turned back to him before he left the room. "I know, just don't let that get out, it could ruin my reputation."

After Blaise was gone Draco finished his own drink and went up to his room. Ginny was still sitting up in bed reading.

"How is Blaise holding up?" Ginny asked as Draco climbed into bed.

"He's doing better," Draco wrapped his wife in his arms. "Once he calmed down he was able to see a little more clearly. He isn't acting like a total lunatic anymore, and he is being patient with Uri."

"He was patient with her for a long time," Ginny smiled a little. "He waited years for her to realize that she loved him, he'll wait for her again. Take it from me the Malfoy's are worth the wait."

Draco smiled down at her and kissed her. "And after that statement your transformation into a full-fledged Malfoy is complete."

Ginny elbowed him playfully, before kissing him back. "You know what I mean."

"I did know what you meant, but right now I don't want to think about Blaise, or my sister, I want to think about you."

Ginny smiled as she put her book away and Draco extinguished the lights with his wand and then there was no talking between the two anymore.

Down the hall Blaise lay awake in his bed; he couldn't help but think of what Draco had said. He didn't plan on leaving Uriel but he really had no idea what he was going to do if she didn't somehow get her memory back. Had the thought of leaving occurred to him? To his everlasting shame yes it had. To break free from the Malfoy family and the cloud of doom that followed was an attractive idea...to someone else. Blaise didn't need an uncomplicated life, he needed Uriel, he needed his best friend and his wife, and he needed Emily. The Malfoy's were his family, the only one he had and nothing would make him turn his back on family. Blaise sighed, as wonderful as his faithfulness was this whole mess had interrupted their lives once again, and put happily ever after behind a pane of glass that, no matter what, would not break.

Blaise went over every detail in his mind over and over again. Lucius, Narcissa, the grave, the attacks, the hospital, the steady decline of Harry Potter. The pieces of the puzzle no longer fit together, and no matter how much he forced them Blaise knew they wouldn't be able to be pounded into place to create the same perfect picture. Blaise waved his wand and the lights went out. All of his pondering was hurting his brain and right now what he really needed was sleep.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

The next morning Draco and Blaise bid goodbye to Ginny as she set off to keep her sister company. The two men quickly made their way to Diagon Alley and walked straight into Gringotts. They were greeted once they were there by Bill Weasley.

"Bill," Draco was a little shocked to see his Brother-in-law. "I didn't know it was you who would be seeing us today."

"Kingsley thought you might have the most success with me, after all I do work for Gringotts and you are a part of my family. Also Uriel is a friend of mine as well as Fleur's, when Mum owled me about her condition and only a few hours later Kingsley was telling me you would need information I thought I might be of some help. Goblins, as I am sure you know, are less inclined to help unless there is something in it for them."

He led Draco and Blaise back into his small offce that he had settled into when he stopped being the wandering Curse Breaker and became more of a homebody staying with Fleur and their children, coming home every night. It was a life Bill was surprisingly suited for.

"So," Bill looked at both of them. "Which accounts shall I look at first?"

"Harry Potter," Blaise told him.

Bill poured over some files in silence for a moment or two. "I'm afraid you won't find much. Most of Harry's money is going to fund his stay in the asylum. It all comes directly from his accounts, anything he needs, and any expenses come from there."

"Anything unusual in the last month or so?" Draco asked?

Another moment of quiet passed between the men. "No, not really. I see some potion ingredients that the hospital must not readily stock, some Muggle medical equipment, nothing out of the ordinary for a stay in a hospital."

"Has anything out of the ordinary come up concerning any of the accounts we inquired about?" Blaise tried not to groan in frustration.

Bill leaned over again, his nose buried deep in files on each of the Malfoy's holdings, along with anyone connected to them.

"This is odd," Bill finally spoke. "Your mother's account has been getting quite a workout."

Draco waved his hand. "She is on holiday in some tropical location or other, she hasn't been home for quite awhile I'm sure she is just keeping her purse full."

"No," Bill continued to stare at the files. "All of the spending has been done in London or it's surrounding areas, even some here in Diagon Alley."

"That's not possible," Draco was dumbstruck. "My mother hasn't been in the country since before the Manor burned down. She doesn't even know about Uriel because we cannot get a hold of her. It's impossible that she has been right under our noses and not contacted us when we've sent her dozens of owls telling her of our predicament."

Bill handed Draco the file. "I don't know what else to tell you Draco. Our files don't lie."

The trio poured over the files for another hour or so, none of them able to puzzle out an answer, no matter how hard they each tried. When they finally couldn't take anymore Bill gave Draco a few copies of some of the information they had found and he and Blaise departed thanking Charlie for his time. As soon as they had spilled onto the street a whoosh of smoke came hurtling up to them transforming into a Welsh Corgi that spoke to them.

"Draco," the blond recognized Healer Cooper's voice as it spoke urgently to them. "You must get to the hospital now!"

Without waiting another second he and Blaise were off like a shot down the street to the emergency entrance of St. Mongo's. Cooper was waiting for his fellow healer as if he knew exactly where Draco would come.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"I went in, only minutes ago, to check on Uriel…" he trailed off.

Draco and Blaise didn't need to hear anymore, they both raced through the halls to Uriel's private room only to find it in shambles, a nurse sitting beside a broken looking Ron Weasley tending his wounds. Uriel was nowhere to be found, and to Draco's horror, neither was Ginny.

"Ron, what happened?" Blaise was the first to speak.

"I came by to see Ginny, and Uriel. I knew Ginny would be here and I wanted to give them both some company. I hadn't been here thirty minutes when Narcissa showed up. At first Ginny was happy to see her, and tried to go about explaining things, but Uriel wouldn't be still. The panic in her eyes when she had the altercation with Blaise was nothing compared to this. I leaned close and asked her what was wrong and she just said that something about Narcissa didn't feel right. Upon hearing this Narcissa turned on her daughter, and I of course stepped in to defend her. Narcissa cursed me, and while I tried to recover I watched Ginny fighting her off, or trying to. It was no use, Narcissa got her hands on both of them and apparated away. I have never seen Narcissa like this, it was as if she hated them both, she hated me, she hated everything."

Draco turned and punched the wall as hard as he could letting out a heart wrenching groan. Blaise gripped his shoulders trying to offer some comfort, some support, some words of wisdom or placation, but none came. None of this made sense, forget the puzzle pieces not fitting to make a perfect picture, this was as if they had pieces to five different puzzle and they were somehow trying to make them all turn into the same thing.

"Well," Draco's voice was hollow. "I knew she would react to Uriel's condition badly, but this is ridiculous."

He sat, with the two other men, trying to think, trying to work something out, they needed a plan, a course of action. Sadly none would come to them, they each stared into the nothingness that the room was filled with and tried not to notice the voids in their hearts, and the despair that was slowly consuming them all.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Sorry it's taken me so long, and sorry it's a little short. I have had some family issues I have been trying to sort through, and been working on my own original story more than I usually do. I am sad to say that there will only be a few more chapters in this story. I wonder how many of my readers have figured out what is going on. Probably most of you, I am not the best at making things hard to guess. Still I am excited for the next chapter when Blaise and Draco finally start to unravel the riddles, and we find out what's going on in Narcissa's head. As always leave me love in the form of a review and I will work a little harder and a little faster. Love to all who read and follow my story!


	9. Chapter 9: Reading Between the Lines

Chapter 9: Reading Between the Lines

Draco couldn't sleep, but that really wasn't surprising to him. Ever since the war he had never had an easy time sleeping but having Ginny beside him always seemed to make it easier. Now that she was god only knew where Draco knew that sleep would be beyond him for who knew how long. He got to his feet and decided to go downstairs for a little bit and look over the files Bill had given them again. He quietly made his way downstairs so as not to disturb the newest guests of the safe house.

Kingsley had been incredibly concerned when he was given the news of Ginny and Uriel's captures. He had sent Auror's out searching for them and automatically moved the Weasley's into the safe house with the two former Slytherin's. Draco was grateful for that, now Emily was with him and safe even though the little girl was still being kept in the dark as to where her mother was. Draco also found it to be a great comfort to be around Ginny's family. They were so warm, and loving, even to him, and it made Draco think of all the times he had spent with Uri's family in France.

When Draco finally reached the study downstairs he found the light already on and Blaise, Ron and Hermione working hard poring over papers.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted him.

"What are you three doing?"

"We thought we would give the files another look for anything suspicious," Hermione told him. "We didn't want to wake you."

Draco laughed a little and grabbed a few papers that were in front of him. "I never went to sleep."

"We just thought that maybe we're missing something," Blaise told him.

"We've looked a hundred times," Draco was getting a little discouraged. "If we haven't found it by now I'm afraid that these files won't do us much good at all."

All of a sudden Draco felt a warming sensation right over his heart. He knew that meant the charm on Emily's necklace was telling him that his daughter wanted him, or more accurately wanted Ginny.

"I'll be right back," Draco told them getting up and going down the hall into the small bedroom Emily was sharing with a few of her cousins.

"Daddy," she held her arms out to Draco and he could tell she had been crying.

"What's wrong precious?" she picked her up and cradled her in his arms, casting a silencing spell on the rest of the Weasley children so he wouldn't wake them.

"I had a bad dream," she told him in a sleepy tear-filled voice. "I had a dream Mommy was in trouble."

Draco's heart stopped a little. "It was just a dream sweetie."

"And Aunt Uriel was in trouble too," Emily continued, her tears starting up again.

"Everything is fine sweetie," Draco tried to assure her. "Mommy and Aunt Uri went to do something very important for their job. They'll be home soon."

Emily looked up at him with those big brown eyes and Draco knew she didn't believe him.

"Daddy, you need to save them," Emily insisted. "I'm sorry I was bad and said I didn't want the new baby."

"Emily, you weren't bad," Draco told her. "None of this has anything to do with you love, I promise."

Draco laid her back down and tucked her in again. "Go back to sleep and soon Mommy and Aunt Uri will be home. I promise."

Draco sat with his daughter a few more minutes until she drifted back to sleep. He hated lying to her but telling her the truth would break her heart and right now that was something Draco would not do. He was already trying to hold his own heart together which was hard enough.

"Draco," Ron opened the door to the room and quietly hissed. "Hermione thinks she might have found something."

Draco followed Ron back to the study almost afraid to hope that they might have some kind of clue.

"What did you find Hermione?" Draco asked her.

"We weren't looking hard enough," she told him. "We were only looking for something unusual in Harry's expenses; we weren't looking at what the expenses were. Bill said that they bought potion supplies we should have looked more closely at what they are."

She handed him one of the papers he had looked at just the other day and went down the list.

"Lacewing flies, shredded boomslang skin, powdered Bicorn horn…they're brewing Polyjuice potion."

"Exactly," Hermione spoke again. "Which means the Harry Potter that Blaise was not permitted to see at the asylum, may not have been Harry Potter at all, and it could mean that someone has used Polyjuice on themselves to turn into Lucius Malfoy and terrorize this family."

"We have to tell Kingsley," Draco got to his feet.

"No need," Blaise nodded toward the fire which was turning green.

Seconds later Kingsley Shacklebolt strode into the room followed by two of his Aurors.

"We don't have any time to waste," he told them. "We are going to the asylum now and getting to the bottom of this. I've already owled ahead and told them we were coming."

"Should we tell anyone?" Hermione asked.

"No time," Ron told her. "We'll be back we're just trying to get to the bottom of the issue we'll be back soon enough."

Without another word the group raised their wands and apparated away and right outside the asylum. They walked inside and with purpose following Blaise to where he had been a few days earlier where they were met by Healer Felton.

"Minister I really must protest," she warned. "Mr. Potter is not in a position to be tampered with."

"Healer Felton," Blaise looked at the young women. "The person in Harry Potter's cell may not even be Harry Potter. Where is Dr. Quincy?"

"Dr. Quincy is away on holiday I am in charge if Mr. Potter until she returns now what is going on?"

"Healer Felton I'm afraid that you will have to take some Veritaserum before we ask you anymore questions." Kingsley said handing her a vial.

The women tossed it back and then stood there waiting for the first question. Draco and the rest of the group stood back and let Kingsley do what he needed to do.

"Where is Dr. Quincy?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't know. I am not privy to her private information, she is on Holiday that is all I or anyone else knows."

"When Harry Potter needs something who procures it for him?" Kingsely asked her again.

"Because Dr. Quincy is higher than I am and has seniority here she is in charge of Mr. Potter's finances and any and all supplies he wants or needs." She responded again.

"Do you have any knowledge of any of the potion supplies that have been bought with Harry Potter's money for the past few months?"

"No."

"Have you been brewing or assisting with the brewing of any Polyjuice potion?"

"No."

"Are you aware of Harry Potter being given any Polyjuice potion?"

Healer Felton looked a little confused. "No."

"Well Healer Felton I am afraid that as Minister of Magic I am going to have to order you to give us access to Harry Potter, if he is indeed Harry Potter than he has nothing to fear, but if it is someone else Polyjuiced to look like Harry Potter than we have a serious problem."

Liza Felton did not argue but lead the Minister and the rest of his party down to Harry Potter's room. When they entered they found him hooked up to some of the Muggle devices that Blaise had been told about but he did not appear to be conscious. Healer Felton walked over and began to tend to him, unplugging things and disconnecting things as well.

"It might take him awhile to wake up," she warned. "The potions he has been given to keep him under control are very strong."

"We have all the time in the world," Blaise assured her.

"This is so strange," Hermione whispered. "To be standing in the same room with him again."

"I know," Ron told her. "But there is a decent chance that this isn't even Harry."

Hermione just nodded.

"I'm sorry," Draco turned to her. "I didn't mean to put you in this awkward position."

"No," Ron waved him off. "We're family and if this could lead to getting Ginny and Uriel back then there is nowhere else we would rather be. Mother will wake up and put two and two together and take care of the kids until we come back."

As they continued to talk Harry Potter began to show signs of life as he slowly came back to consciousness. At first it was just small movements of his limbs and then sounds of life began to break the silence in the air. Finally his eyes opened slowly and he sat up in bed and began to look around the room.

"Draco? Where am I?" the green eyed man looked confused

"You don't know Potter?" Draco asked.

"Potter?" his confused look deepened. "What are you talking about? Someone give me a mirror."

Healer Felton held a mirror in front of Harry Potter's face he looked at his reflection for a second or two before letting out a scream.

"Oh my god! What did they do to me? The last thing I remember was talking to Draco while he was still in Azkaban and then…nothing. Now I'm in Harry Potter's body, oh god what if I don't get out, what if I'm stuck in this horrible body forever…"

Draco and the rest of the assembled group looked on in astonishment.

"Mother?" Draco looked intently at Harry Potter.

He looked up. "Yes, Draco it's me!"

Blaise took a deep breath and walked over to what Healer Felton had called the IV and sniffed where the cord had come out. "It smells like Polyjuice potion so for now it's safe to assume that someone kidnapped Narcissa so that Potter could take her place."

"That would explain why Narcissa has been acting so insane lately, but we need to wait until the Polyjuice wears off a little more." Ron was trying to process all of this.

"It's so perfect," Hermione spoke, the wheels in her head turning. "If Harry's goal was to bring the Malfoy family crashing down what better way than to use Narcissa to make her own children think that she is turning on them. Of course Ginny and Uri wouldn't think twice about trusting her when she showed up at St. Mongo's which made it easy for her to kidnap them."

"What is going on?" came a voice that sounded much more like Narcissa's from an odd half Harry Potter half Narcissa Malfoy figure in the bed.

Draco ran a hand over his eyes and looked at his companions not knowing where to begin.

"Mother, when you are yourself again and Healer Felton checks you to make sure that nothing is wrong we will tell you everything that's been going on, but I am warning you now that it is very upsetting."

"Excuse us for a moment," Healer Felton told them. "I'll examine her and when she has fully transformed back I'll call you."

"I'll be staying in here to watch you Ms. Felton." Kingsley informed her.

Draco, Blaise, Ron and Hermione filed out of the room and hovered around the door.

"Oh god I don't know how to tell her anything that's happened," Draco hand his hands through his hair. "If she really hasn't been herself since before I got released from Azkaban then she has missed almost everything. She doesn't know about the twins, she doesn't know that Uri and Blaise are engaged, she doesn't know Lucius is running around, she doesn't know that Uriel was almost killed and now has no memory…she doesn't know anything."

"Draco just take a deep breath," Hermione told him. "We will help you through this. Something is going on here and we will do whatever it takes to fix things."

Ron and Blaise nodded their agreement and the group fell into silence waiting to be told they could come back in. A few minutes later Healer Felton came out and told them that they were going to relocate Narcissa to another room for her own comfort and at Kingsley's request.

The small group followed the Healer to the new room, an unoccupied room in the staff quarters that was far nicer than any of the hospital rooms. Ron and Hermione hesitated before going in.

"Draco, why don't you and Blaise go in alone first," Ron suggested. "The conversation will be hard enough for Narcissa without us being there."

Draco nodded and he and Blaise entered to see Narcissa sitting upright in bed examining her reflection in a mirror.

"Do I look like myself again?" she asked as her son and his best friend entered. "Apparently I've been Polyjuiced to look like Harry Potter for months and I want to make sure I've turned back to myself."

It was then that she saw the looks on both of the boy's faces. "What's going on you two?"

"Where is Kingsley?" Blaise asked her.

"He said he was going back to the Ministry to take care of a few things but he would be back soon," Narcissa told him. "Now what is going on?"

Draco sat down next to his mother and took her hand. "Mother quite a lot has happened since we spoke while I was still in prison."

"Well clearly you didn't listen to me and told Kingsley about the unbreakable vow," Narcissa looked at him.

"Yes, and since then things have been going downhill, and Mother I know how much you like to say I told you so but after what I am going to tell you, you probably won't want to say much at all."

Narcissa continued to look at him with a judgmental eye but said nothing waiting for her son or Blaise to speak.

Draco was the first to speak and everything came tumbling out of his mouth at once. Lucius running around, his grave empty, his attack on Uriel and Blaise, the fire at the Manor and Uriel's resulting memory loss, and finally someone who they assumed was using Polyjuice potion showing up and kidnapping both Ginny and Uriel.

By the end of the very long story Narcissa was in tears. "Quickly, one of you tell me something good that's happened."

"I asked Uriel to marry me and she said yes," Blaise tried to smile.

"Ginny is pregnant with twin boys," Draco gripped his mother's hand tighter.

Neither of those facts helped Narcissa at all, in fact it only made her cry harder, thinking that her daughter might never find happiness if she didn't even know who she was and Ginny might get hurt, and the babies might get hurt, and that would destroy all of them.

"This can't be happening," Narcissa cried. "My poor girls, we need to find them, we need to save them."

"The Ministry is doing everything they can think of Narcissa," Blaise tried to assure her. "Now that we know someone has been impersonating you at least they can be on the lookout for your imposter."

There was a knock on the door and Ron poked his head in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Kingsley just owled."

Draco took the envelope that Ron held out and read it.

"Kingsley wants you to stay here Mother," Draco told her. "He thinks that it will be best if you were to stay here to avoid confusion."

Draco turned to leave with Blaise on his heels.

"Where are you two going?" Narcissa couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

"Kingsley wants us at the Ministry, we're going to try a few things to find the girls," Draco told his mother.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Ron spoke. "Hermione will stay with you if you would like. I would rather her stay safe and out of harm's way; you two can keep each other company."

The eldest Malfoy nodded. "That would be lovely Ron, thank you."

Draco leaned down and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Emily is safe with the rest of the Weasley's in a safe house. We'll be home as soon as we can, and I promise we'll be safe."

Draco, Blaise and Ron all raised their wands and in blink of an eye were gone.

So not the grand finish I usually like but I am pretty happy with this chapter. We're starting to come to the end of the sequel my amazing readers and sadly I don't have anywhere else to go with this story but I am open to suggestions if you have them. Next chapter we'll hear from Ginny and Uri and a few more of the puzzle pieces will fall into place. As always leave me some love in the form of a review to let me know what you thought.


	10. Chapter 10: So Close, Yet So Far

Chapter 10: So Close, Yet So Far

Ginny opened her eyes and carefully rolled over on the narrow bed. She looked around the small room and saw Uriel sitting alone next to the window lone.

"I don't think we're in England anymore Ginny," she said sadly.

Ginny got off the bed and went to sit next to her sister, glad that the morning sickness hadn't been plaguing her since they had been captured. Ginny couldn't even imagine how confused Uri must be, no sooner had Ginny introduced Narcissa to Uriel as her mother the women went crazy and started to fire curses. Ginny hoped that Ron was alright, he had been helping Ginny fight Narcissa off but a curse had taken him down. Ginny rubbed her stomach that was starting to swell showing the growth of their boys.

"Draco and Blaise will find us," Ginny assured the older woman.

"What if they are too late?" Uri asked, tears in her eyes.

"Everything will be alright," Ginny promised.

"How can you be sure?"

"We're Malfoy's," Ginny smiled at her. "We never give up without a fight."

Neither of the Malfoy women had any idea how long they had been there. Neither of them had recognized the woman who came to relieve Narcissa of them and who locked them in their little room. She only showed up twice a day to give them a little bit of food. At first the sisters tried to split it up as evenly as possible, but when Uriel noticed how hungry Ginny still was after eating her small share the older women was more than happy to only take a little food.

At first Ginny protested. "I'm not the one who has to feed three people right now Ginny, you are." Uriel had reminded her, pushing her meager share toward her sister. "Eat it. You need it, I don't."

Ginny was thankful that she wasn't facing everything alone. Having Uriel with her was a comfort although Ginny worried about her as well, if this had been before Uriel had lost her memory things would have been different. Now Ginny worried what would happen if someone tried to hurt either of the women if only because Uriel didn't have control over her magic. Blaise had gotten a very big magical slap to the face the last time Uriel had gotten scared, Ginny could only speculate what would happen to someone else, especially if they were trying to hurt them.

"My mother has ice blue eyes," Uriel spoke suddenly from her place on the floor.

"What?" Ginny looked at her unsure what she meant.

"I…I remember," Uriel struggled to say. "That my mother has very light, almost ice blue eyes like Draco's. That woman who you called my mother had green eyes."

Ginny was silent for a moment or two as she tried to picture Narcissa when she had come to Uriel's hospital room. Everything about her had screamed Narcissa Malfoy at the top of its lungs, from to the hair, and the clothes, to the haughty demeanor and way she carried herself. Then Ginny remembered that around the edges of Narcissa's eyes there appeared to be a ring of green almost hiding under her real color. The more Ginny thought about it the more sense it made, that the Narcissa they had encountered was not really Narcissa at all. Someone had glamoured or Polyjuiced themselves to look like her, someone who only knew the old Narcissa Malfoy and the façade she had been putting on for years.

"You're right," Ginny finally told the older women. "That woman couldn't have been your mother. It was someone who wanted to lure us into their trap and used your mother's familiar appearance to do so."

"But what about the other women, the one who comes to give us food?" Uriel wondered.

"I'm not sure," Ginny tried hard to think.

She was sure that Harry Potter was playing the part of Narcissa Malfoy but then who could be his accomplice? Ginny could hardly even picture the strange woman only because she kept their room dark and so she was always in shadow somehow or another. Ginny couldn't even describe what she looked like.

Ginny rubbed the area right over her heart. The warming sensation had not let up since they had been kidnapped and Ginny knew that it was the charm on Emily's necklace letting her know that her daughter was thinking about her. Without warning tears began to fall from Ginny's eyes.

"Gin," Uriel looked over and noticed the redhead crying. "What's wrong?"

Ginny tried to wave her off. "Nothing, I'm just hormonal, and I know how badly Emily wants me right now, and this is the first time that she needs me, and I….I can't…."

Ginny broke off as her tears made her words stick in her throat that was quickly closing up. Uriel pulled the younger woman close to her and tried to comfort Ginny as best as she could. Soon Uri's tears began to fall onto the top of Ginny's head. Even though Uriel was the one who had lost her memory, both she and Ginny were in the dark and they didn't know when they would see the light again.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco, Blaise and Ron were all sitting in Kingsley's office pouring over maps and trying to figure out where the girls were being hidden. So far they had checked all of the Malfoy and Black properties, and any of the places Harry Potter had in his name. The staff had searched every inch of the asylum in America and Dr. Quincy had been contacted. She told them she would be back as soon as she could to aid in their search for the real Harry Potter.

"Who even knows if they're still in the U.K." Blaise reminded them.

"He's right," Ron sighed. "Harry could have taken them anywhere."

"Have you contacted Luna to see if she could trace Ginny through some of the spells she used on the twins?" Kingsley asked Draco.

"I did," Draco turned to them and tried to pay attention, the warming sensation over his heart from Emily intensifying by the second. "She said none of the spells were strong enough to linger that long. The boys are still so small that the magic she used was weak so as not to interfear with their development."

"Blaise did you get any security spells put on Uri's engagement ring?" Ron asked.

Blaise looked at all of them for a moment or two. "They can do that?"

"With rings over a certain value the jeweler should automatically offer to put those spells on the ring," Draco told him.

"I wasn't exactly concerned with losing it," Blaise threw his arms up clearly not aware of engagement ring protocol. "I was more worried about getting it on her finger after she had agreed to marry me."

Draco took a deep breath his hand rubbing his chest. "You three keep trying to puzzle it out, Emily needs someone right now and she is not relenting."

"How do you know that?" Kingsley wondered.

"Ginny and I gave Emily a necklace for her last birthday that has a special charm on it," Draco told him, starting to understand. "All she needs to do is touch it and Ginny and I both get a warming sensation over our hearts that tell us she needs us."

Kingsley quickly began to open maps as the boys performed spells to make his desk grow a little.

"We need that necklace." Kingsley told Draco. "If we can get it I can copy the charm you used and alter it a little to fit Ginny's thoughts of Draco, or Emily, or any of her family we can get a magical signature from. Then Draco puts the necklace on and Ginny's thoughts will lead us to them."

"Getting that necklace will be impossible," Draco sighed. "Ever since Ginny has been gone Emily doesn't take it off. She thinks the more she wears it and thinks of Ginny the faster she will come home. If I tell her I need it she is going to ask why, if anyone tries to take it from her she is going to have a fit, how do we do it?"

"Let me try," Blaise laid a hand on his friends arm. "I have an idea."

"Hurry Blaise," Draco told him firmly. "We don't have time for your theatrical nature."

Blaise simply nodded and apparated back to the safe house, quietly entering Emily's room where the little girl was sitting up in bed.

"Oh...it's you Uncle Blaise," Emily looked crestfallen.

"You're not happy to see me?" Blaise pretended to be hurt.

"No," Emily tried to reassure him. "I am, but I was expecting Daddy, or Mommy."

"I just came from your dad's office, he got called into work," Blaise lied coolly, feeling horrible for deceiving his niece.

"But I've been calling him," she held up her necklace.

"Maybe he'll be here soon if he just got the call," Blaise kept his mask in place.

Emily shook her head. "No, I've been calling him all night."

"Well he hasn't said a word about feeling it," Blaise was lying through his teeth at this point. "Usually when he feels you calling he rubs his heart and says your name, but he was just busy working when I saw him. Maybe your necklace isn't working."

Emily took the necklace off from around her neck. "Will you check Uncle Blaise?"

"Emily I can't take that necklace from you, it's special."

"Please," the little girl begged. "If something is wrong with it I want it fixed, or Mommy and Daddy might not know when I really need them."

She handed Blaise the necklace. "Are you sure Emily?"

She nodded her head vigorously, and Blaise leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Why don't you go down to the kitchen Emily, I think Grandma Weasley has a treat for you."

The little girl hopped out of bed and took Blaise's hand. He walked her down to the kitchen where Molly was waiting for her with a big cup of hot coco. What Blaise and Molly hadn't told her was that a sleeping draft was it. Molly was becoming increasingly worried at Emily's lack of sleep, it wasn't good for a little girl who was just going on seven years old. A few sips and she was starting to nod off at the table so Blaise scooped her up and took her to the room Draco and Ginny had been staying in. Sometimes a familiar smell could be a great comfort, and Blaise thought the smell of Ginny's shampoo on her pillow or Draco's cologne on the sheets would help Emily cope with missing them a little more. Blaise kissed the little girl once more on the forehead before raising his wand and going right back to Kingsley's office.

Blaise held up the necklace. "I got it."

Draco looked a little surprised. "How did you get it?"

Blaise rubbed his eyes. "A few lies, some reverse psychology, and a splash of manipulation a little girl who you really love."

Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "Had to be done Blaise, one day when we can tell Emily about all this she'll understand and she'll love you more for it."

Blaise nodded. "This is just so hard for her; Molly said she has hardly been sleeping at all. I had to trick her into the kitchen so Molly could slip her a potion in her hot chocolate."

Kingsley took the necklace from Blaise. "Well then it's a good thing you did get this. The faster we can all sleep better, feel better, and get our lives back in order."

Kingsley set the necklace down and started to tinker with it using spells that only the minister and higher up officials were allowed to use because of their tracking ability. Too many people accessing them and the stalking of witches and wizards would be out of control. The three men watched while Kingsley worked, waving his wand this way and that speaking incantations that none of them were familiar with until he straightened after about twenty minutes.

He handed the necklace back to Draco who put it on.

"It should work in the same way the Four-Point Spell does except that instead of just pointing north it will give us coordinates. There are a lot of magical signatures in that heart right now, if Ginny thinks about anyone in this room, anyone at the safe house, or even Harry Potter the spell will lead us back to her." Kingsley explained.

"That's amazing," Draco was in awe, and feeling a little foolish they hadn't thought of it sooner.

"It's something Hermione has been working on for the Ministry," Kingsley told them.

"Go figure," Ron smiled, always amazed at how smart his wife was.

"Well as you know we're still searching for the last of Voldemort's faithful who didn't go down in the war, and Hermione concluded that if you could lock onto an object that already contained their magical signature, you could trace them by following the path it makes. Magic always leaves a trail, so we will just follow this one."

"Wait," Blaise stopped them all as it looked like they were going to leave. "We know Emily is safe with the Weasley's at the safe house."

"Yes, and while you were gone Ron and I popped over to check on Hermione and my mother. Healer Felton is keeping a close eye on them, and the whole hospital is on lock down, no one is allowed in or out no matter what and the wards will not be kind to those who try to get in."

A small pop was heard behind them and they turned to see a young woman with raven colored hair and piercing blue eyes.

Blaise walked forward and stretched his hand out to her. "Dr. Quincy you're just in time."

She shook Blaise's hand, and everyone else's in turn. "I was rather troubled to hear what you discovered. Harry Potter on the loose in his manic condition is dangerous to say the least. I should go back to the Hospital to make sure everyone there is-"

"No need," Kingsley cut her off. "Healer Felton has been most helpful, and the hospital is already on lock down. No one is getting in."

"Wonderful, I'll follow your lead then shall I Minister."

"Wait," Draco seemed to stop. "I feel something."

It was the same warming sensation only more intense, and with it coordinates popped up and hung in midair in silver numbers.

"Alright everyone," Ron spoke. "We are keeping this rescue small so I am the only Auror who will be on the scene, but be ready for anything."

If only they had been.

Their feet touched the floor and all of a sudden Ron had been hit with a spell in the back of the head, Kingsley quickly followed him to the ground. Blaise and Draco looked behind them to see Dr. Quincy pointing her wand at them.

"Drop your wands unless you want them dead," she advised. "All of this will go better if you two drop the wands now. After all, the Minister of Magic and your only Auror are out cold, and we wouldn't want Ginny and Uriel getting hurt now would we?"

Blaise and Draco exchanged a look and at the same time dropped their wands.

"Walk straight through that door and then down the hall to your left." she instructed wand still trained on them.

The boys did as they were told trying to take in as much of their surroundings as possible in case one of them could escape and come back with reinforcements. The building looked like a rundown old warehouse that they were sure was miles from where anyone would be able to hear screams or yelling from the occupants. Draco and Blaise finally entered a large room that was dark but seemed empty.

"What's going on, how could you do this?" Blaise asked as she made them sit in chairs and bound their hands and feet so they couldn't move.

"It is you who has been helping Harry Potter all this time, isn't it?" Draco asked as she stepped away.

She smiled cruelly at them. "Patience boys, you will get an explanation all in good time. I have to go finish rounding up our guests."

They heard her footsteps retreating to where Ron and Kingsley were and for the moment were left alone.

"How could we have let this happen?" Blaise wondered out loud. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Don't beat yourself up Blaise, you met a medical professional you had no idea she was on Potter's side," Draco tried to assure him.

"That is because she wasn't" a familiar voice spoke from behind them as lights slowly came on around the large room.

Narcissa Malfoy was standing in front of them but instead of the blue grey eyes she passed onto her children, this Narcissa had green eyes.

"Potter," Draco spat with as much venom as he could muster.

"Yes, Malfoy," he spoke again from Narcissa's mouth. "Don't worry though this Polyjuice will only last for another few minutes. Honestly, I can't believe you didn't notice sooner, I could never get the Malfoy eye color right, no matter how hard I tried."

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes, Blaise and Draco watching as Narcissa faded away and Harry Potter stood before them once again.

"Well I feel better already," he smiled at them.

"Now tell us what you meant Potter," Blaise spoke.

"Well Flora Quincy was not always on my side, at first she was a credible medical professional. Being from the United States she had heard of me and was curious, and for the first few months at least she was able to stay an objective observer and listener. Then her humanity started to get the better of her as a clinical professional. She started to find herself siding with me, and disliking the people who had put this poor hero in a mental institution until he was found to be safe and sane by a jury who didn't even really know him. Soon Flora began to develop feelings for me, and one day, against her better judgement, she told me what they were. She had fallen in love with me and told me she would do anything to help me escape this horrible, and unjust sentence that had been forced upon me."

"You suck fucking bastard," Draco growled at him.

Harry smirked. "You have no idea Malfoy."

He snapped his fingers and a curtain behind him opened up. Draco and Blaise got to see Ginny and Uriel both being held by Lucius Malfoy's hand around their throats, for a moment. The boys called out to them and the girls locked eyes with them both before Flora Qunicy hit them in the back of the head and their worlds went black.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Hello all my wonderful readers! I know it's been awhile since I posted and I hope you are happy with this chapter. I got the inspiration for Flora Quincy from Florence Nightingale, which is the syndrome that character is experiencing, and Harley Quinn my favorite fictional character who goes through the same thing. I am hoping that I will be finished with this book in another two chapters, conflict and resolution as it were. Also I have some good news, my best friend and I were talking and he gave me a great idea for another D/G HP story that can fit in the Me and Emily Universe so get ready for another book! Leave me a review to let me know what you think. Love to you all!


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Stand

Chapter 11: The Last Stand

When Draco groggily opened his eyes he instantly remembered where he was except now Ron was on his right hand side and Kingsley was on the other side of Blaise. They seemed to be all coming around at the same time, this situation was not good and what was worse no one knew what a jam they were in.

"Welcome back to the party!" came Harry Potter's joyful voice from a throne like chair he had set up for himself, Flora Quincy at his feet, his hand on her head.

"We're all going to have a fun time," she smiled maliciously.

"That's right Pet," Harry assured her.

Draco was relieved that Lucius didn't have his hands around the girl's throats anymore, now he just stood menacingly behind them. Harry apparently didn't miss that Draco was staring at Lucius, as were the other captive men.

"Lucius, will you please take the girls down closer to our guests, I want to make sure that they have the perfect seats for the show," Harry leered.

"Of course Mr. Potter," the older man did as he was told.

"Amazing Potter," Draco shook his head. "How on earth did you do it? That can't be Lucius because he would never kowtow to you."

Harry smiled again very coldly. "Well, I am sometimes smarter than people give me credit for. I thought that everyone would suspect a Polyjuce Lucius or a glamour so I delved a little deeper and looked into other ways. At first I didn't find anything I didn't already know, and then I turned to dark magic and I found my answer. I remembered the Inferi that attacked Dumbledore and I while we were hunting for the first Horacrux and I wondered if I could improve upon them. So I went to Lucius's grave and I began the necessary incantations and left him to find me. Inferi are very useful, they follow the orders of the one who made them, and believe it or not they can speak."

"Harry, maybe you should start at the beginning," Flora suggested. "They don't even know how we kidnapped Narcissa, and we need to tell them about Uriel, every little detail to add to their pain, all of it."

He smiled down at her, bringing her head up to his to kiss her on the lips. "You are so right love; I do need to tell them everything. I suppose I should start with the attack on Ginny in Diagon Alley; that was me glamoured to look like one of the Malfoy men. I knew that Ginny's mind would jump straight to Draco because of how besotted she is with him and after I attacked her he would be taken to Azkaban because Kingsley wouldn't let Ginny fall into that trap again. At that point Flora was letting me out so that I could start to move the plan forward, but I only left while she and I were supposed to be in our private therapy sessions which meant I had a limited time frame. Flora and I knew we needed a more foolproof way for me to walk around the Wizarding world without getting noticed. That was when we decided to put Lucius Malfoy's knowledge to work. We picked around in his memories and found where Narcissa was most likely to be found and using a copy of Lucius's magical signature we were able to get through the wards and we kidnapped Narcissa."

"Why not just scare Narcissa to death by having Lucius appear to her as if he was alive," Blaise asked in a condescending tone.

"We didn't want to kill Narcissa," Flora told him matter-of-factly. "We knew that she would suffer plenty from Uriel and Ginny's deaths, or at least that was the plan at the time."

"Also, Lucius wasn't ready to make his debut. Dark magic takes longer to work then light magic, and it takes a lot more effort and meaning. Although even with all the dark magic and the glamour's I could never make him look as human as I wanted him, so I did have to be careful. A zombie looking Lucius Malfoy is sure to draw attention. So I decided to Polyjuice myself as Narcissa and change her into me. Then Flora came up with the brilliant idea to keep her constantly fed with the potion through an IV drip so we wouldn't have to worry about keeping the potion in her system. The first day she of course freaked out claiming that she was Narcissa Malfoy which only led the rest of the staff to think that Harry Potter had really gone spar. So they sedated "me" for my own good and Flora was able to connect the IV of Polyjuice."

"So if you looked like Narcissa why use Lucius?" Ron wondered.

"Narcissa wouldn't ever dream of destroying her precious family, we needed someone to use who would actually like to get revenge on the members of the Malfoy family. Lucius was the perfect puppet because it was so unexpected and we knew it would create an almost instant rift when "Narcissa" didn't believe her husband was walking around again. Draco going into denial and Blaise losing his mind were just bonus prizes. Lucius as an Inferi fed off the hate I had for the Malfoy's and anyone who helped put me in that hell hole, as well as using his own anger and hate that festered in his heart since the day he died. So when he was finally ready I decided to unleash him on Uriel first. After hearing her testimony at the trial I knew her relationship with her father was a raw nerve, and I couldn't wait to pick at it until she couldn't take it anymore. It was quite useful as well because he was still a Malfoy he could still get past all of the Malfoy wards on the Manor which has made him invaluable as a spy. I've known things about the Malfoy's for months that hardly anyone else knows. I didn't know Zabini was living there with you all, I just thought he came and went as he pleased or I would have planned better and Uriel would probably be dead by now. Blaise surprised Lucius by coming to Uriel's aid when he had her right where he wanted her."

"If you were playing as Narcissa why didn't you hurt Ginny or Emily when I sent them to France for protection?" Kingsley wondered.

Harry laughed as if he had just asked the most obvious question in the world. "Well Malfoy, I would never dream of hurting my daughter, if Flora taught me anything its that Emily is a gift that I have taken for granted. One day I might even be able to make her understand why I did what I did to Ginny."

"She is my daughter Potter!" Draco fought against his bonds a little harder. "You are a sick twisted little fuck!"

"Just because you adopted her Malfoy doesn't mean anything." Harry reguarded him coldly. "You think that one day she isn't going to wonder why she doesn't have the Malfoy hair, or eyes, or any of the other traits that give your family away? One day Emily will come to you and ask who her real father is, and even if I am not around for that day you'll know that I have won a small battle."

"Harry," Flora warned gently. "Don't taunt them too much, Malfoy is so deeply unattractive when he gets angry and it almost makes me sick."

Harry just nodded and went back to the question Kingsley had posed. "I didn't want to give the game away yet. I still had to make everyone in the Malfoy circle think Narcissa was acting oddly to take some of the suspicion away from me, and make them doubt the appearance of Lucius. I was so close to taking care of Uriel through Lucius until Blaise stepped in but I knew I just had to wait a little until her family left her in peace. From his vantage point Lucius watched Blaise leave, followed by Narcissa, Draco, and eventually Ginny and then he knew it was time for him to attack again."

"So I ordered Lucius inside with a wand we had taken from one of the Healer's at the hospital. His orders were to kill his daughter and burn the manor down using fiendfyre so that there would be no evidence left. Unfortunately I should have explored a little more before I sent him in with those direct orders. I didn't know that Malfoy and Ginny were still in the Manor, I wanted Uriel and the house elves to be the only fatalities and that was when I found out Uriel's house elf was guarding her on Ginny's orders. Of course because house elves have a different kind of magic she could tell it wasn't Lucius and she wasn't going to leave Uriel's side so the stupid elf did the only thing she could think of, she put her own brand of protection spell on the Malfoy."

"Of course!" Ron groaned. "Why didn't we even think of that?"

"All of the research Hermione has done on House Elves; they have a special brand of magical signatures that can't be picked up on by most Wizards. They also have a very strong type of protection spell that they can only put on their specific master or mistress that is said to keep them safe at all costs."

"Very good Ron," Harry applauded. "Finally after all these years you start to listen to Hermione. She told me about this about a year ago but when that stupid little Elf started her protection nothing was going to be able to stop it."

"So you are telling us that Mitzi did this to Uri?" Blaise was a little baffled.

"Yes Zabini," Harry told him. "House elves can cast a net around their owners to shield them from any and all harm they think might come to them. The house elf was trying to cast a blanket protection spell but under the duress of Lucius firing curses at her and the rapidly growing fire she messed the spell up and quickly tried to protect Uriel by binding her powers. Unfortunately she didn't get to finish before the fire started to reach them and she just ended up with a warped kind of memory modification."

"You mean I'll get my memory back?" Uriel dared to hope even in this hopeless situation.

"Yes you will, and just in time too, now….who shall I kill?" Harry looked at all his hostages cruelly. "Ron I can't kill you. We were friends once, and Hermione and the baby need you. Kingsley, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you because you stood by Malfoy and let all this happen. I'll spare Uriel and kill Blaise so that when Mitzi's protection of her wears off she'll be blaming herself for the rest of her life, and sadly I have to kill Ginny. I can't have two more Malfoy's running around and if I kill Ginny and the babies that will hurt everyone not just Draco…the gift that keeps on giving as it were."

He walked down to Ginny and signaled for Lucius to let her go, which he did. Harry pulled out his wand and immoblized her so she couldn't run as Draco, Ron, Blaise and Kingsley all struggled to get out of their bonds. Uriel just stood there looking confused as if she was trying to process everything that she had heard. She kept trying to match names with faces, and broken memories with what the dark haired boy who kept them hostage had told them only moments ago. She didn't know what to do and she could feel her panic growing by the second.

Ginny was on her knees unable to move while Harry Potter stood in front of her rolling his wand around in his hand, toying with her, trying to savor the moment. He saw that Ginny had raised her hands to her stomach as if to protect the Malfoy spawn that was just beginning to make her stomach swell. That sight only made him even angrier, that Malfoy had finally won at something after all these years of Harry thinking that he was the better man. Draco Malfoy had tarnished his name forever and he would make him and every other Malfoy pay. Ginny's death would be enough to put all three of the living Malfoy's over the edge, Blaise's death would send Uriel into a downward spiral, losing his wife and his unborn children would drive Draco to the very last bit of sanity he had and watching both her children slip away from her would put Narcissa into an early grave.

Harry smiled…Malfoy hadn't won after all, he had.

"Good bye Ginny," he sighed as he raised his wand again this time to deliver the finishing blow to his former wife. "You did please me some of the time."

"You never pleased me," she told him frankly, gripping her stomach even in her unmoving state.

"Avada-" Harry started but got no further because Uriel finally broke out of her trance and let out a blood curdling scream of.

"NOOOOO!"

Everyone felt her raw magic ripple through the air and several things happened at once; Inferi Lucius crumbled into dust, Flora Quincy was thrown backward and knocked unconscious and the chairs that the boys and Kingsley were tied to burst apart. Harry knew he was running out of time so he raised his wand again pointed it at Ginny who remained immobilized.

"Avada Kadavra!" he yelled.

Time seemed to move at a painstakingly slow pace as the green bolt of magic headed straight toward Ginny. The boys were still desperately trying to free themselves from their bonds as they watched horrified and unable to do anything. Ginny closed her eyes and waited for the final blow to come, but it didn't; she opened her eyes just in time to see Uriel Malfoy push her out of the way, the curse hitting her instead. Her body was thrown backwards and lay unmoving as everyone assembled stared in disbelief.

"What is it with that girl and ruining my plans?" Harry asked annoyed, staring at her lifeless body as if he had just killed an animal.

That was the last push Ginny needed; she lunged at Harry and knocked him to the ground. The two were locked in a battle for his wand and whoever got the wand would be the one who lived. Draco spotted Flora's wand about ten feet away from him and he started to inch his way toward it, still bound like the rest of them.

"Draco, hurry!" Ron pleaded watching his sister and his former best friend fighting to gain control of his wand.

Draco put his hands out only a few inches away when he heard. "Crucio!"

He turned his head to see his wife standing over Harry Potter, his wand in her hand.

"Incarserous," she pointed the wand at him again and watches as snake like ropes bound him tightly.

As soon as he was secured Ginny flicked the wand in the boy's directions and they were set free. Ron summoned everyone's wands while Kingsley went to secure Flora Quincy.

Ginny snapped Harry's wand in half and raised her own to curse him again.

"Cruc-" was all she got out before Draco stopped her.

"I know you're hurting right now, but he isn't worth it…that's not who you are," he told her tears shining in his eyes.

Ginny fell into his arms sobbing, Draco caught her and supported her, deftly leading her to where Blaise was sitting, Uriel's still form gripped tightly in his embrace, tears rolling in torrents down his cheeks.

Draco collapsed in front of his best friend unable to form words, unable to think of anything as the pain welled up in his chest. Blaise Zabini had never cried in all the years that Draco had known him. Blaise was the only person Draco knew who had a more impenetrable mask then he himself did. Uri had been the first person to crack that mask, and slowly inch by inch, year by year, she chipped away at Blaise's icy façade until he had become a different, kinder, more caring man. Now she had delivered the final blow and the last shred of his icy exterior was gone forever as he sobbed, desperately clinging to his lost love.

"Blaise," Draco addressed him gently. "We should go."

"No," he insisted gripping her tighter still. "I'm not leaving her!"

"Well can you at least let her breath a little?" Came a strained and muffled voice from Blaise's arms.

Blaise loosened his hold almost too afraid to hope, but to his delight Uriel sat up on her own and looked around.

"That hurt," was all she got out before Draco and Ginny had both pulled her into a fierce hug.

"How did you survive?" Draco asked her as they broke away.

Uriel held up her left hand which was burnt pretty badly but they could all see what had stopped the curse. The beautiful, green diamond engagement ring that Blaise had bought her had been blown apart by the impact of the killing curse. Draco took her hand and started to perform some healing spells on it so the burns wouldn't scar.

Uri gripped her head. "Everything is flooding back into my head at once so forgive me if I'm a little cross."

"Your memory?" Draco asked his sister.

She nodded. "Poor Mitzi, she was always such a good friend and she gave her life up to save me. I would give my memory back if I could have her safe again."

"You'll have to go to the hospital to make sure the spells won't have any adverse effect on you, especially the killing curse. You are lucky to be alive Uriel," Draco looked up at her.

"What happened?" Ginny wondered, still a little in awe that Uri was living.

"I was heading toward a bright white light, and then I saw my parents…all three of them. Lucius stepped forward and told me that he was sorry for everything and that he really did love me. Then he said I didn't belong there yet and to turn around and go back to Blaise, and my family."

"I can't believe you did that," Blaise shook his head. "Jump in front of a killing curse. You are so stupid!"

Before Uriel could defend herself Blaise pulled her to him and kissed her as if he never would again. After he broke apart from her they smiled at each other.

"I missed you," he told her.

"You owe me a new ring," she pointed out, smiling as well. "Maybe we can do our proposal a little better this time too."

"Whatever you want," he assured her. "I will buy you the biggest ring, and give you the sappiest, most cliché proposal in the world as long as you promise never to leave me."

She didn't even need to say the words; she just leaned in and kissed him again.

Draco pulled Ginny into his arms and gave her a kiss as well, his hand straying down to her belly, where he could feel their boys growing.

"Let's get out of here," Draco helped Ginny to her feet as they broke away. "We all need to go to St. Mongo's and make sure we're all okay while Kingsley and Ron take those two to Azkaban."

As Draco spoke, Ron and Kingsley appeared each leading one of the unconscious criminals in front of them.

"I will build a maximum security ward of Azkaban myself to hold these two," Kingsley told them.

"We'll meet you at St. Mongo's once these two are taken care of," Ron told them before he and Kingsley were off.

Blaise held his hand out for his Angel.

"I don't think I can support myself yet," Uri tried to get up and failed.

Without another word, Blaise scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the building, Draco supporting a still shaken Ginny at his side. The four of them kept walking forward and would never look back again.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Here it is my dear readers, and I finished it much faster than I thought I would so I hope it doesn't suck. Only one chapter left for this story then sadly I am taking a break from the Me and Emily universe. I decided these characters need some peace but I am starting a new shorter, lighter D/G story. Next chapter I'll post my blog and tumblr links and I encourage you to follow me on both for updates and little blurbs from my stories, both D/G and original. As always leave me some love in the form of a review. You all are the best!


	12. Chapter 12: Happily Ever After

Chapter 12: Happily Ever After

Harry Potter had been captured and thrown into Azkaban for good; true to his world Kingsley had a maximum security section of the prison built just to house Harry Potter and his accomplice while the Wizarding world outside remained torn on what to think. Word had spread about Harry's escape and his torment of the Malfoy's but some people were still willing to forgive him. Kingsley just shook his head and stood by his decisions. Meanwhile the family he had been torturing lay low and tried to keep to themselves as much as possible. Draco and Blaise were busy overseeing the rebuild of the manor when they weren't at work, Uriel was getting her memory back day by day and the Healers were positive that Mitzi's magic wouldn't leave any residual damage on her. Ginny was had been pronounced in perfect health by Luna, who assured them all that the Twins had not been harmed by Harry Potter's attempt to end their lives. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they heard that news. Emily had gone squealing and running into her mother's arms as soon as Ginny walked through the door. The little girl went from her mother to her Aunt Uri all night, telling them both over and over how much she missed them. Blaise gave Emily the necklace back which he had borrowed, after Kingsley had put only the original charm back on it, and she now proudly wore it around her neck. She told her family over and over how excited she was to become a big sister, and they all smiled and agreed without saying a word to keep what had actually happened to them a secret.

The Weasley family moved out of the safe house and back to their own lives while Narcissa was busy planning a wedding and a baby shower and fretting that the manor wouldn't be finished in time for the twins being born. They had all moved back to the Manor in France with the Malfoy matriarch and now they found it a little crowded. The old Black Manor wasn't exactly small but it didn't have all that unused space the way Malfoy Manor did. It had five bedrooms which was just enough for all of the current occupants but two small babies would cause a bit of a space problem. Draco assumed they could turn the library into a nursery until Malfoy Manor was rebuilt but Narcissa just threw money at the workers to help them move a little faster; no grandchildren of hers were going to sleep in a library.

The unconventional family was finally happy, other than Ginny's growing frequency to have hormone induced mood-swings, and was glad that they had once again made it through the fire, a little burned, and a little scorched, but unharmed and together. On Uriel's birthday Blaise planned the ultimate day of romance for his beloved. They had lunch at the place they met in Paris, they went horseback riding into the woods around the manor in France until it was dark then, Blaise led their horses to the clearing that had been her and her brother's favorite spot which Ginny and Draco had spent the day transforming. There were fairylights all around the glen and Snuffles and Patches had created a feast for the Malfoy and Weasley families who had been invited by Blaise to see this very special occasion.

After dinner Blaise got up and pulled Uri up to a little raised platform in the middle of everyone. He got down on one knee and pulled out another small box just like the first one but he didn't open it yet.

"Uri you are so special that you are getting two proposals," he smiled at her as everyone laughed. "The first one was not one for a romance novel, good or bad, but I know now that it had to happen because if it hadn't you wouldn't be standing here with us right now. I also didn't get to give a sappy love filled speech like I can give now because I was so worried you would say no. Our family wasn't going through the best of times and we had been at each other's throats to the point that you thought I would leave you. I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that nothing will ever be able to tear us apart. If we could make it through these past few months then we can make it through anything. In school I didn't have a dream girl like Draco did, I didn't find myself drawn to anyone and it really didn't bother me, then the second I met you I knew why I had never had a schoolboy romance. You came running up to where Draco and I were having lunch, the same place we had lunch today, and I knew that I would do anything to make you happy. I would give anything to see you smile and your eyes dance, I would protect you from any harm that might befall you, and even though I haven't done the best at the latter, you are still here loving me. It took a long time for us both to get here but I wouldn't trade the insults, or the constant contests, the innuendos or the pranks and jokes we would play on one another for a so called traditional romance. As everyone knows there is nothing traditional about the Malfoy family anymore and I am proud to be a part of it."

Everyone applauded a little as Blaise started to raise the lid of the box ever so slowly.

"I have been doing some research on your namesake, Archangel Uriel, and I found out the two gemstones that are associated with him are the amethyst and the ruby. Amethyst is said to be a protection stone, it also fosters healing and selflessness. Rubies on the other hand are said to mean peace and contentment, and are full of love. When I picked this ring the man who sold it to me called them the spirited two…and I think that describes us perfectly."

Uriel finally got a good look at her new ring. It was perfect for her, an oval shaped purple amethyst flanked by two tear dropped shaped rubies set in a platinum band. Uriel looked at Blaise with tears in her eyes, not realizing how emotional she would get. She had hardly batted an eyelash the first time Blaise had asked her but it had been a much different time and place.

"Uriel Allegra Van Alan Malfoy, I know now, after everything we've been through in the past year that I cannot live another day without you. Will you please, once again, consent to be my wife?"

The oldest Malfoy child found at that moment that she couldn't form any words at all so she just nodded and held her hand out so that Blaise could slip on her ring, and place a kiss over its new resting place just like before. Uri then pulled him to his feet and slid her arms around his neck telling him she loved him before kissing him as her family and friends clapped for them.

Draco looked over at his own wife and pulled her into his arms content to just hold her as the rest of the guest rushed forward to congratulate the other couple and admire Uri's new ring. Draco just put his hand to Ginny's ever growing belly and kissed her, apparating them back to their room, knowing that they wouldn't be missed.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

The day of Uriel and Blaise's wedding got closer and closer and Blaise took to staying at his office to one, stay out of Narcissa's way and two because Draco began to act very oddly around him. Uriel had noticed it more and more as the days went on being was so busy finding her wedding dress, helping her mother with the guest list, and making all the arrangements for the location that she didn't have time to sit down and talk to him. With Ginny getting bigger by the day Draco didn't really have time to dwell on what he was feeling anyway.

Finally six months to the day since Blaise had asked her to marry him…the first time… Uriel stood before a full-length mirror in a hotel in Paris getting ready for her wedding. The couple was getting married in the garden next door where they had first met all those years ago. Thankfully to the Muggles passing by it only looked like a blocked off alley way but Narcissa had made sure it looked like Heaven for her little Angel's special day.

Blaise and Draco were getting ready together in silence when Blaise finally addressed the awkwardness between them.

"'We always said we were like brothers, and now we will be.' You said that to me when you first found out we were engaged. Is that not true anymore Draco? Is my marriage to your sister really going to change our friendship that much?"

Draco didn't look at his friend as he straightened his tie. "And what if I was to say yes Blaise?"

"Then I would say that our friendship was great while it lasted but I am not going to lose her so that things between us stay the same."

Draco couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "Good, that is what I wanted to hear from you."

Blaise turned to him a little angry. "That is why you've been such an ass lately? All for that?"

The blond shook his head. "No, I guess it is just a little hard for me, I am afraid that things will change. Not just with you but with Uri as well. Seems like once she came back into my life I always had to share her with someone; her parents, mother, you...I've had precious little time alone with my sister and I just don't want to lose her."

This time it was Blaise who smiled a little. "Between Lucius, the war, Harry Potter, fiendfyre, and her losing her memory, if you haven't lost her by now Draco I don't think you will."

Draco smiled at his best friend and nodded. "I'll go see how the girls are coming along."

"Draco," Blaise stopped him, handing him an envelope. "Can you give this to Uri?"

He took the envelope from Blaise's hand. "Of course, what are brothers for?"

Draco left their room and walked down the stairs at the end of the hallway to the floor below where the room the girls were getting ready in was. Draco gently knocked and Ginny answered the door looking less than thrilled.

"There's my beautiful Matron of Honor," Draco kissed her on the forehead.

Ginny made a face. "Don't call me that. It makes me sound old and I'm younger than Uriel."

Her hormones were raging, today of all days. Draco took a step back to look at her. Carrying twins with a very pregnant belly she looked absolutely beautiful. His sister's colors for the wedding were a periwinkle blue and silver, and Ginny was standing before him in a strapless silver dress with pale blue flowers in her hair. Uriel hadn't asked anyone else to be in her wedding, just as Blaise had only asked Draco.

"You look gorgeous my love," Draco told her.

The redhead let out a very unattractive snort. "Oh yea, eight months pregnant and this is the dress she picks for me! I hate that skinny bitch."

Draco knew she was just hormonal so he smiled at her sweetly. "Maybe you shouldn't make a toast at dinner tonight."

As soon as he said that Ginny seemed to realize what she had said.

"Oh no," she put a hand to her head. "I can't believe I'm letting my hormones control my emotions on the biggest day of Uri's life."

Draco gave her a kiss. "Everything is okay, why don't you go downstairs and check on Emily and mother, maybe smuggle up some food for you and my sister."

Ginny nodded and exited the room knowing that Draco wanted to talk to his sister. Draco rounded the corner only to have his breath taken away. There she stood truly looking like an angel that had come down to earth. The dress she was wearing had a tight bodice that flared out at the waist in rows of gossamer as if she was walking on clouds. She turned to him her long fair hair half pinned up with cascading curls falling down her back, the silver and white make up giving her already beautiful face an ethereal quality, pale pink coloring her cheeks and lips.

"How do I look?" she asked him nervously.

"More beautiful than the stars in the sky," he told her, handing her the envelope. "That is from Blaise, but I have a present for you too. Well it isn't really from me, but I promised to keep it safe until this day."

She took the envelope and looked at her brother suspiciously as he took a small wooden box out of his pocket and expanded it until it was about the size of a shoe box.

"Claude and Anette asked me to keep this in the vaults for you until today."

Upon hearing her parents names Uriel felt tears begin to prick at her eyes and a lump form in her throat. He put the box down on a nearby counter top and opened it. Lying in the box was a veil, a tiara, a bracelet, and a hand written note. Uriel picked up the letter and ran her hands over the words her parents had written before starting to read out loud.

_Our Dearest Allegra,_

_We gave this box to Draco to keep safe for you until today because we knew that if anything happened to us he would make sure you got it. If you are reading this letter it means that we did not make it to your wedding day and just thinking that might be possible breaks our hearts. Just know that if we aren't there we will still be watching and we love you. Tell Blaise that if he ever hurts you in any way we'll see that he gets the punishment he deserves, but we are so glad that he loves you and will take care of you. _

_We know that in the Wizarding world wedding traditions are not the same, but we have in this box three of the four things every bride needs: Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue. The something old is the wedding veil. It was your grandmothers that she wore on her wedding day, that she passed to me for my wedding and that I will now give to you for yours. The something borrowed is the tiara. We owled Narcissa and asked if she had any family jewels that she would be willing to let you borrow on your wedding. She sent us this back that tiara and told us that it is a Malfoy family heirloom that stays in the vaults but you could borrow it. The something blue is the bracelet. The day we adopted you, your father was so happy he went out and bought you a present. Getting caught up in the moment he bought this sapphire bracelet claiming that the blue matched your eyes. We realized that it was something special and decided to save it for a special day. _

_ We didn't pick out anything new because we know that by the time you get this box it won't be new anymore, and if you are reading this then Draco will be giving you the final thing you need. We trusted that he would find something perfect, and new for your big day. We love you so much Allegra and know that wherever we are right now we will always love you. Whether you are just Allegra Van Alan or even if you are Uriel Allegra Van Alan Malfoy Zabini._

_Always and Forever,_

_Mama and Papa_

"This is amazing" Uriel looked up at her brother tears shining in her eyes.

She clasped the sapphire bracelet around the wrist and took the veil and attached it to the tiara and places it carefully on top of her crown of hair.

"Well now you almost look perfect," Draco told her pulling out his wand. "I invented this spell especially for you on your wedding day. Kingsley helped me with it so it's not even public yet and if you don't want it to be then it can be a spell just for you."

Draco waved his wand in a few complicated patterns and Uri felt a little weight on her back. She turned to the mirror and gasped as she saw a pair of pearly white wings glistening in the morning light.

"Now you'll really be Blaise's Angel," Draco smiled at his sister.

She turned to her brother with tears in her eyes and hugged him. "Draco, thank you so much! This is amazing, and perfect, and I couldn't think of anything else that would make this day even more perfect."

Draco hugged her back but didn't say a word.

"Draco what's wrong?" Uriel broke away and looked at her brother. "You can't even manage a smile on my wedding day?"

He knew she was right; he had been walking around in a sour mood for the past few weeks.

"I guess I'm just worried that I'll lose you," he confessed. "That has been one of my greatest fears since you came back into my life. Then even when you were back in my life I always had to share you, it's never been just you and I, and now it never will be."

Uriel finally understood. "Malfoy's don't share well do we? Draco, you have always been one of the most important people in my life, I will always be your sister, and that might mean sharing me with others, but that also means we have a bond that no one will ever be able to touch or break. You found me going by a different name in France, I survived everything that the universe threw at me and here we are."

Draco just nodded right before there was a knock on the door and Blaise addressed them through the door.. "Uriel? Draco? Everyone's waiting. The Weasley boys are starting to take bets on you getting cold feet."

"Blaise please-" Uri started.

"Oh god no!" he groaned.

"No, no," she got closer to the door to reassure him. "We're getting married, but right now Draco and I have to take a little trip. We'll be right back I promise."

Without another word Uriel took her brother's hand raised her wand and they were gone.

"Okay Uri," Blaise stuck his head through the door his eyes closed so he wouldn't see the bride before the wedding. "Just remember that you and I have a little trip to take too, and I'm a little worried about the cold feet thing….you're already gone aren't you?"

Blaise opened his eyes to confirm his suspicions were correct. "I'll just wait outside then." he told no one in particular.

Meanwhile Draco and Uriel had touched down near Hogsmeade and without a word Uri started to move toward the Three Broomsticks and Draco followed her. She entered and went straight up to Madam Rosmerta who was behind the bar; they said a few words, Uriel gave her some money and before Draco knew it Rosmerta was speaking.

"Alright you lot, the pub will be closed for the next thirty minutes, take your drinks to the Hogs Head for a bit.

In seconds the pub was totally empty and Draco just looked at his sister with question in his eyes.

"Uri, what is this about?" he asked.

"Don't you remember?" she asked. "This is where we re-met. This is the one time you didn't have to share me with anyone else and it wasn't the greatest."

"I know you were ashamed of me," Draco looked down a little.

"Ashamed?" Uriel looked at him. "I've never been ashamed of you Draco. I wanted you to be your own person but just because you got caught up in something you couldn't escape doesn't make me ashamed of you. When I went home that night and told Mama and Papa, I said 'One day I'll be able to be with my whole family' and I wasn't wrong. If I was ashamed why would I say that?"

"Then why did it feel like we clashed so much on our first time together?"

"Because we grew up in two different worlds," she smiled sadly. "It wasn't going to be easy for us to come together again, but we did. Now look at us…we're best friends, two halves of a whole, and it we wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for everything that happened to us then."

"So why bring me here?" Draco still was a little confused.

His older sister smiled at him. "So that you don't have to share me with anyone one last time."

Draco smiled at her, the warm understanding brotherly smile that meant he was ready to let her go just a little bit. Then he flicked his wand in the air and held his hand out to his sister as music started to play. Uri smiled at Draco, letting her brother lead her in a gentle waltz. As they danced each of them savored their last moment where he wasn't a husband and a father, and she wasn't his best friends wife, they were simply Uriel and Draco; a sister and her little brother.

"Draco," Uriel asked. "Will you give me away?"

He smiled down at his sister. "Only if I don't actually have to lose you.

Uri just smiled at him and Draco understood.

About a half an hour after their little field trip the Malfoy siblings apparated back to Paris. When they arrived everything was waiting. Ginny caught sight of her husband and sister-in-law and smiled.

"I kept everything and everyone ready and waiting," she smiled, pulling Uri in for a hug.

The older women then hugged Emily before her mother sent the little red head off down the aisle ahead of her.

"I think I just got nervous," Uriel gave a tense but happy laugh.

"Deep breaths," Ginny smiled at her repeating the words Uri had said to her on her own wedding day. "I have to go now, count to ten and follow me."

Ginny smiled and started her walk down the aisle. Uri all of a sudden remembered Blaise's letter and she quickly opened the envelope. All that was scrawled on the parchment were twelve simple words that meant to world to her.

_I will love you, till the end of time…come what may._

Uriel smiled and handed Draco the note to hold onto, then she took her brothers arm and started her slow walk down the aisle. She heard everyone's gasp as they saw her with her delicate wings, and she saw the wonder in Blaise's eyes as she walked toward him. When they got to the end of the their walk Draco hugged Blaise to him.

"Take care of her Blaise," he whispered to him.

"Till the end of time," his best friend promised.

Everyone was welcomed, vows and promises were made, Blaise give Uriel the wedding ring that matched her engagement ring and Uriel gave Blaise a very Slytherin ring of platinum and emerald. They sealed their union with a kiss and with a wave of her wand Narcissa had changed the garden from wedding chapel into the perfect romantic spot for the reception complete with a dance floor. The couple had their first dance as husband and wife and then Narcissa Waltzed with Blaise while Uri danced with Blaise's ten year old cousin, the only other Zabini still alive who was under the care of relatives on his mother's side until he would go to Hogwarts. Then Blaise Danced with Ginny while Uri and her brother danced and soon it was time for the toasts.

Ginny stood up and turned to all their friends and family, she raised her glass and spoke.

"I am so happy to be here at Uri and Blaise's wedding. They are two very important people in my life who I love very much. I just want to say to Uri, congratulations; now we can be old married witches together, and I want to say to Blaise, welcome to the family but if you hurt her there are no words that will describe the pain you'll go through." Everyone laughed a little and Ginny continued.

"I wish I could stay and give a longer, more eloquent speech but my water just broke."

Everyone went totally silent, and Draco, Uriel and Blaise all looked down to Ginny's feet where a puddle of water was now sitting.

"Mother," Draco yelled. "Go back and get Ginny's things, Emily go with Nana Weasley, Kingsley I need you to get into the hotel and get one of the fireplaces connected to the Floo network. Uriel, Blaise both of you come with me.

"Thank you all for coming to our wedding," Uri smiled and yelled at her family as she ran behind Ginny. "Feel free to stay and enjoy the party while we go and welcome two more Malfoy's into the family."

As the they rushed forward into the hotel Uri waved her wand and all of their formal clothes were exchanged for normal ones, her wedding dress and wings gone. They got to a fire place and Kingsley waved his wand a few times before sending Ginny and Draco through to the hospital Uriel and Blaise following behind them.

Healer Cooper met them as they exited the Floo. "Alright Ginny, let's get you into your room so Draco and I can help you all welcome two new Malfoy's…who is going to be the birthing coach?"

"I am," Uriel smiled and raised her hand.

"No," Ginny gasped. "I want Blaise to do it."

"WHAT?" he asked shocked. "I can't be there when you're giving birth…I can't see my best friend's wife's….you know!"

"Don't worry Blaise you'll be up with me holding my hand and trying to keep me calm," she sat back a little as a contraction hit her.

"Don't point that thing at me Ginny it's loaded!" Blaise was still shocked that she wanted him there.

Ginny took his hand and they all went to the private room Draco had held for her for the last month or so and they got settled in. Blaise and Uri each took one of Ginny's hands as she laid down and Draco started to assess how far along Ginny was.

"Get comfortable everyone," he said after a few minutes. "We could be here for awhile."

"I'm going to tell the families," Healer Cooper told them patting Draco on the shoulder.

"Well these kids are already doing their Malfoy and Weasley genes proud by being stubborn and making us wait," Uri laughed a little as Ginny squeezed her hand for another contraction.

Hours past with nothing happening and no babies to show.

"Uriel I am so sorry that I ruined your wedding," Ginny said through gritted teeth as another contraction hit her.

"Gin, you didn't ruin anything," Uri squeezed her hand. "First of all the wedding was over and second of all Blaise and I came here because we want to be here."

Ginny gasped. "Oh no I think this is it."

Draco sprang into action Blaise and Uri both stayed by Ginny's side encouraging her to push and breath. Blaise would occasionally wipe her forehead or give her a few ice chips. After about an hour and a lot of screaming they all heard the first cry of the twins. Draco handed the first to his sister to clean off while he and Blaise helped Ginny through the second twin. When they were both cleaned off Uriel and Draco presented Ginny with the boys.

"Which one was older?" Ginny asked trying to catch her breath.

Uri handed Ginny the baby in her arms.

"This one is Logan George Malfoy," she smiled down at her son.

"Then this must be Landon Frederic Malfoy," Draco cradled the little baby in his own arms.

Blaise and Uri both cleaned themselves off and then Uri went to get all of the family members waiting to meet the boys. The Weasley's and Narcissa fawned over the new twins for awhile before each of them bid Draco, Ginny and the new baby's goodbye. Finally Uriel and Blaise decided they would go back to the reception to thank everyone and from there they would leave on their honeymoon. Uriel kissed Ginny and her new nephews goodbye, as did Blaise. Draco hugged his best friend and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. With a wave the couple was gone leaving Draco and Ginny alone with their sons and Emily.

"Come here sweetie," Draco hand out his arms to her, knowing she was still a little unsure what to think of the new additions.

Draco scooped her up and sat her on Ginny's bed handing her Landon, and showing her how to hold him. Draco and Ginny just watched her as she began to smile and touch the small hands and feet of her new sibling. Then the little baby opened his dark grey eyes and looked up at his sister and Emily fell in love. Draco pulled his whole family into his arms and finally felt at peace.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

A month later back at the new Malfoy Manor all of the Malfoy's and the two Zabini's were in the Garden's having a picnic.

"I never knew 'happily ever after' could be so hard," Draco laughed a little as he watched Emily play with Logan and Blaise and Uriel hold Landon.

Ginny kissed him and leaned against him. "It was hard to get here, but at least we know that nothing will ever be able to break this family apart."

Narcissa sat down with her children, their spouses and her grandchildren, pulling Emily back into her lap.

"Oh my dears," she sighed. "I truly wish you all no greater happiness than this."

Draco turned back to his wife. "Our real happily ever after starts now."

Ginny looked at him and the rest of her family before kissing Draco.

"And this time it won't be hard," she promised.

The End

Sorry for the corny ending everyone but they needed a little sap after everything I put them through. Also I put the links to the rings and dresses in his chapter below here because I know some people probably like to visualize like me. Okay my faithful readers, this is all for the Me and Emily universe for now. If you want the link to my writing blog its on my profile or you can message me. Keep an eye out for my D/G take on Midsummer Night's Dream and I might even start to post my D/G take on Rent. So until next time thank you all, my readers mean the world to me!

Uriel's Dress~ . ?productID=6f70ed25-80a2-43fc-9331-e80faef15135&categoryID=32e5a88c-cbf1-498f-afcf-dbfca138c5d3&pg=1&colorId1=

New Engagement Ring~ jewelry/jessica-ring/oval-amethyst-platinum-ring-with-ruby/1v4dn

Uriel's Wedding Band~ jewelry/wave-band/platinum-ring-with-amethyst-amethyst/gghg

Blaise's Wedding Band ~ jewelry/alhambra-knot-band/mens-platinum-ring-with-emerald/1r3y7

Ginny's Dress (In Moonlight Waltz)~ . ?productID=d8141653-3ed8-4e52-b3a0-4b5e27d07b00&categoryID=772f03c9-de43-4942-bfa0-da77e21ebd65&pg=1&colorId1=


	13. An Announcement For My Readers!

ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hello all my wonderful readers and followers.

I have a few things to tell all of you and sometimes posting my announcements here is the best way to make sure everyone gets to see them.

I wrote a little Me and Emily ficlet and mostly focuses on Draco and Ginny's struggles before the events of Me and Emily take place so go take a look at that and you will also find my big announcement there as well.

I put up a second chapter of my D/G Midsummer Night's Dream fic so go wander over and take a look at that

And last but never ever least…

I am starting work on my third Me and Emily Universe Fic! Yes we all know I couldn't stay away from the drama and I finally have a halfway decent idea so I am going to run with it. I also have some of chapter 1 already written and I could be posting the beginning as soon as June. So be sure to get notifications when I post new things so you can be the first to read them.

As always you guys are the best, thank you so much!


End file.
